Stars
by allylovesbluefood
Summary: Yukino de la Stella and Sasagawa Yukki. Most think the two names are two different people, but there are some who know they are one person. Yukino is grateful for the oblivious ones, but the ones who know her as a De la Stella are the ones she truly has to watch out for.
1. Of the star

**Yo.**

 **So this is an "alternate universe" where our wonderful OC is a de la Stella, or related to our Prince of the Stars.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Star**_

 **1\. a luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity**

* * *

 ** _Three years old_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'De la Stella. Of the star. That is what people believe we're from, and we will keep it that way._

 _'However, we're not from the star. We're certainly not 'of the star', either. But we aren't fakes._

 _'No. Our rankings are accurate. Our rankings are perfect._

 _'But do you have what it takes to be gifted with the ranking of the stars?_

 _'That is why you're here._

 _'However, one must have been born of _ Flames to have absolutely accurate rankings._

 _'If you don't... you do not possess our gift._

 _'In this case, you don't._

 _'Your grandmother may be disappointed, but we are sorry._

 _"You are not one of the chosen in the de la Stella famiglia."_

The three year old's eyes widened, and the woman in front of her sighed, feeling pity for the poor child.

She wrote something down onto a paper, and handed it to her.

Still shocked, the girl took it in a daze.

 _Yukino de la Stella_

 **FAILED.**

Her olive eyes widened at the bold, red letters on the paper.

The woman stared at her with her head tilted. "Miss Yukino, you may leave now. We have other kids to test."

Yukino blinked. "S...sure..." Her voice was hoarse voice. She stood and left the room.

As she closed the door, she was met with the usual extravagant hallway, with the usual guards positioned there.

But there was someone else there, waiting for her.

The woman spotted her. She had been chewing on her nail nervously, and stopped chewing.

It seemed she had been waiting for Yukino.

As she walked over to the child, Yukino realized why.

She was waiting for the results.

* * *

{First Person}

Mama led me to a room, which was unfortunately mine, despite the huge amount of pink inside of it. (I don't like pink.)

As soon as she closed the door, she looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

I blinked. "Well?"

She rolled her eyes, and narrowed her eyes at me. "How'd you do, little bitch?"

I blinked again, not wanting to react. I couldn't react. _Not when I failed it._

"On what?" I said instead.

She scowled. " _Never_ mind." She snatched the paper out of my hands.

I inwardly sighed. _Cover your ears in 3, 2, 1-_

After reading it, she let out an angered scream and ripped the paper to shreds.

"You...! Gah! I knew it! I _knew_ you had no use in this family, and yet Mother...!"

The door slammed open, Papa entering with a startled and concerned expression. "Alissa, Yukino! Are you alright? I heard a scream...!" Seeing me, he blinked, and then smiled, relieved. "So nothing happened..."

I tilted my head. _Nothing happened? You see those paper shreds on the ground and you say nothing happened?_

She growled, and glared at him. "See, Isaac?!" She grabbed the shred that had the bold, red letters on them. " _This_ is what happens when I agree to be caring!"

He frowned. "Alissa... I thought... I thought you thought of Yukino as your kin. I thought you were overjoyed to take care of her-"

She scoffed. " _Overjoyed_? I was _overjoyed_? Ha, give me a break! I only agreed to raise her because Mother thought she was essential! But _this_ proves that there is _no point_ in raising her now! I don't need _your_ stupid daughter in this household any longer!"

I blinked. _What did Mama mean by 'your?' Mama's my mama, right?_

Papa's frown turned desperate. "Not in front of her, Alissa. Please, we could discuss this maybe another time, when-"

"As if the child can understand what I'm saying!"

I found myself frowning. _What are you saying_ _, Mama? You told me a month ago that you were proud of me because I'm able to understand words better than a five year old... That's why I took the test, didn't I?_

Papa frowned. "Alissa..."

Mama sighed exasperated, and stormed out the room.

He sighed, sitting at one of the chairs in my room.

 _...Mama doesn't want me here anymore._

 _Mama finds me useless._

 _Mama hates me._

I bit my lip at my thoughts, and felt tears threatening to appear. "...Papa?"

He smiled a strained smile. "Yes?"

"Am I going to be taken away?"

He blinked, shocked. He stood up, and reached for me. "Yukino-"

I stared at my shoes. "...I'm not smart anymore. I couldn't pass a stupid test, so Mama doesn't need a bitch like me anymore."

His arm froze, and his eyes widened. "Yukino! W-where... Where did you learn that word?"

I swallowed my saliva, tears appearing. "M-mama t-told me not to t-tell on Papa..."

He stared at me in horror. "She... _she_..." I heard him curse, and I then felt him embrace me. "It's okay, Yukino. Don't panic. You're not going to be taken away and... I'm sure... I'm sure your _stepmother_ will accept you one day. "

I froze. "What do you mean, Papa?"

He froze.

I asked again. "What do you mean _stepmother_? Mama's... Mama's not my real mom?"

I felt his grip tighten around me, and then he sighed, squeezing me gently. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Yukino. You're right. Your 'Mama'... she's your stepmother."

I bit my lip. "So all this time... Ma- Stepmom never liked me because I wasn't her real kid?"

He sighed once more. "That's right..."

I hiccuped, and started sobbing.

He said nothing, just stroked my back gently while I cried.

"I'm so sorry, Yukino..." he murmured. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with this..."

* * *

"Say, Papa."

He smiled at me. "Yes?"

I stared at my shoes, and then looked up. "If we live with Ma- Stepmom now, then where's my Mama? Can we visit her?"

His smile faltered, and his expression turned sad.

I blinked. _Now I regret asking._

But he smiled at me again. "Do you want to visit your mama, Yukino?"

I nodded. _Maybe they're divorced!_

He smiled kindly at me, and picked me up. "Alright. Let's go ask your grandmother for permission, then."

* * *

We(I say we because he was carrying me) walked through a wider hallway than the ones near my room.

The usual guards were positioned outside of the two double doors in front of the master bedroom/ office.

I say that, because it was both an office and bedroom for Nonna.

They bowed in respect to us, or maybe just to Papa.

It was only to Papa.

Papa knocked on the door, waited for the okay, and then went inside.

It was dark in the room, all the blinds closed and one lamp on.

A old, but wise looking woman, my Nonna, was writing something in a giant book. **(AHEM I WONDER WHAT THAT IS AHEM)**

I noticed the room was filled with thousands of books, and in the corner of the room was a Japanese futon.

 _Funny... I never realized how cool Nonna's room was._

"Signora Asura, it's Isaac here."

She turned around to us, and then smiled kindly. "Isaac. Yukino. What a pleasant surprise. What are you two doing here?"

He smiled. "Sorry to bother you, but Yukino wants to see her mother, I- I accidentally spilled the truth to her. Do you mind if we...?"

She nodded in understanding. "So it seems. I don't mind, go ahead, Isaac. Buy some nice flowers for your ex-wife, and tell her I said hello."

He nodded. "Thank you, Asura."

She shook her head. "It's no problem."

I blinked. _Flowers? ...Isn't Papa married to Stepmom or something? Why would she approve of that?_

"Oh, by the way, Isaac."

"Yes?"

"I heard from Alissa about Yukino's results of the test. I heard she failed."

"Ah, yes, that's right."

I bit my lip.

She sighed, but smiled. "About what Alissa said about abandoning Yukino, I convinced her to let it go. Yukino will still stay with us, so you don't have to worry, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you again."

I sighed in relief at this, and I smiled at Nonna. "Thank you, Nonna."

She blinked, and then laughed. "Of course, dear."

We left the room, and I tugged lightly at Papa's hair.

He looked at me.

"I'm going to stay with Papa and Nonna forever, right? Stepmom's not gonna make me leave anymore, right?"

He blinked, surprised, but the surprise disappeared and was replaced with amusement. "Of course, my little princess. I nor your nonna will never be leaving you."

I grinned childishly, and held out my pinky. "Pinky-promise?"

He laughed, and hooked it with his. "I pinky-promise."

 _But you know... some promises are just made to be broken._

But of course I just completely forgot about that thought in the end.

* * *

A bouquet of pink carnations.

That's what Papa bought for Mama.

As a three year old, I wasn't a flower expert, but I knew it generally meant this:

 _I will never forget you._

 _...Say what?_

I had my suspicions raised up when my ears suddenly popped like we were in the mountains or something.

 _Just where did Mama live?_

When we exited the car, I realized where we were, and I realized why Papa had been sad earlier.

We were at a cemetery.

Mama was dead.

Where did she live, I had asked earlier? Now I knew. Mama lived in heaven.

I almost choked at the realization.

Papa grabbed the pink carnations, and we silently made our way to Mama's grave.

Papa froze when we were close enough to see Mama's grave.

We were not alone, I realized, because there a woman sat, weeping.

The woman had long, silver hair, and emerald eyes.

Papa knew her.

Papa had froze as soon as he saw her, after all.

" _Lavina_?" he choked out.

Startled, the woman turned to face us, and her voice hitched in her throat. "...Isaac?" Then her gaze landed on me, and her eyes widened, tears reappearing. "And you're _Yukino_? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, and... oh if only your mother was here to... to see your growth..."

The woman named Lavina was crying again.

Before anyone can say anything, a cheerful voice interrupted the silence. "Miss Lavina!~"

Lavina's eyes widened, and she immediately wiped at her tears. "Hayato!" she scolded like a mother. "W-what are you doing at a place like this?"

The boy looked around the same age as me, with Lavina's silver hair and emerald eyes.

I tilted my head at that. _The boy called her formally... but Lavina could pass as his mom..._

He grinned boyishly. "I followed you like a spy! I was wondering what _you_ were doing at a place like this and-" He paused, his eyes widening. "Miss Lavina, why are you crying? ...Did that man right there make you cry? I'll make him pay!"

"Wait, Haya-"

With anger flashed in his emerald eyes, he ran over to Papa and was about to swing at him but I stood in front of Papa and the boy frowned at me. "What are you doing? Are you going to allow the man to continually make Miss Lavina cry?"

I frowned, and looked up at Papa. He blinked, obviously extremely confused.

"Papa."

He stared at me. "Yes, Yukino?"

"Do you mind if I go visit Mama for a bit?"

He blinked, and then smiled. "Of course." His voice cracked.

"Oi! I don't appreciate being ignored-"

"For a kid my age you sure talk too much," I grumbled.

He glared. "What you say-?!"

I stared at the boy. "I'm going to go to Mama, so there'll be no one to defend Papa. However, Papa's an innocent man, so you can't hit him anyway."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Hah?"

Lavina cleared her throat. "That's right, Hayato. I wasn't crying because of him."

He blinked, and then looked away. "Che. Whatever."

I nodded, then walked to the grave and sat next to Lavina.

Then I stared at it.

 **Lili Sanguigno**

 **A wonderful sister, daughter, friend, wife, mother, and pianist.**

 **Her and her beautiful music will definitely be missed.**

I tilted my head. "So Mama was a pianist..."

"That's right," said Papa's voice. "She really was a great pianist..."

"M-Miss Lavina is better!" the boy suddenly protested.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who asked?"

He glared.

I glared back.

Papa laughed. "They're _both_ good pianists. Ah, that's right. Yukino, this was your Mama's best friend, Lavina. They met at a recital."

I blinked. "You knew Mama... and you know me, too."

She smiled. "That's right. I'm sorry about earlier, I... I just haven't visited Lili in a long time..."

I smiled. "I see. I understand, I was honestly going to cry too, but-" I glared at him. " _He_ showed up and ruined the atmosphere."

He glared at me. "It's not _my_ fault."

I rolled my eyes. "It _was_ , but I'm not going to say anything because you'll probably just _keep_ denying it."

"You...!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Lavina and Papa look at each other, and then laughed.

"You two are like some old married couple," Papa chuckled.

"I'd actually like Yukino as a future daughter-in-law-" Lavina started but was cut off by us.

"What?! Like I'd actually marry _him!_ He's stupid and annoying and I hate him-"

"-And she is rude and doesn't have any feminism in her whatsoever!" he finished.

Papa blinked, and then smiled, patting my head. "Sometimes I forget you two are just three."

I brightened. "That's exactly what Mama told me-" Then I stopped, and lost hope. "I mean... that's what S-Stepmom told me last month..."

Papa's smile disappeared, and Lavina blinked, confused.

Most of all, the boy who I _still_ didn't know the name of frowned at me. "Ew. You're all depressed. What happened to you?"

"Hayato!" Lavina protested.

 _Ah, right. His name is Hayato._

He looked at my hands, and then smirked at me. "Your fingers look perfect for the piano, ya know. Hmm... maybe if you beg, I'll teach you it."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He smirked, as much as a three year old can smirk. "I can teach you the piano, free of charge, if you beg me to teach you how to play."

I blinked. _The piano... If I play the piano, then.. then I can become just like Mama. I can become like Mama, who was surrounded by lots of her loved ones. The piano..._

I smiled, and held Hayato's hands and pleaded with my eyes. " _Please_ teach me the piano! I beg you! I beg you..." I blinked, and then grinned. " _Hayato!_ "

He blinked, surprised. "Well... I wasn't expecting it to be that quick, but..." He sighed. "I did say that I'd teach you it."

I grinned and let go of his hands. "Thanks a lot, I won't let you down!"

"Hayato..." Lavina smiled. "Make sure to teach her everything I taught you, okay?"

He blinked. "Huh? Y-yeah, sure, Miss Lavina..."

After saying a few words to Mama, Papa left the carnations on the grave, and we all parted ways.

"You know, Papa... I feel like... I feel like I won't see Lavina again."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

I blinked. "...I don't know."

He smiled. "Yukino, you're still three. Don't over think about things, okay?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

 _Little did I know my hunch was right._

* * *

 **I thought I'd explain some things.**

 **Okay, so yes, Yukino and Hayato, despite being three, are talking like they're in primary school or something.**

 **But _that,_ you see, is just because they're prodigies. **

**Nothing more, nothing less. That's it.**

 **Lavina's death will be postponed to a little later than shown in canon, so Lavina will pass away at Hayato's _fourth_ birthday, not his third, him already being three.**

 **Also, Yukino's mother had the last name of Sanguigno. For those who might've read my fanfic, Working at Takesushi, that last name was really important. Well... it isn't here. I just... ran out of Italian last names and just used that one, so it's just a coincidence that they have the same last name.**

 **By the way, the test that Yukino took (just in case some people didn't understand the beginning) was to see if any of the de la Stellas had the power of the ranking, yet. Yukino did not fail because she was not a blood de la Stella, but failed because she did not meet the right Flame requirements for the gift.**

 **Of course, there's more to that than just Flames, but I don't want to spoil too much yet.**

 **Also, the reason why Yukino's sad of her stepmother's hatred towards her is because Yukino was so used to just making her stepmother happy with her achievements. Failing that _very important_ test definitely made her stepmother disappointed in her. And Yukino being three, she's a people pleaser. But she won't stay one forever. She has Gokudera Hayato to change her, that's for sure. (*insert smirk here*)  
**

 **So... Yukino has a hunch for things, Alissa de la Stella is a bitch, Isaac de la Stella is a saint, and Hayato and Yukino have budded their "friendship-tutoring" relationship.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed,**

 **Ally.**


	2. An alien on September 9th

**Thank you, as always, to To The Extreme KHR EnmaFan for your review! I really really appreciate it, your reviews make my day!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Alien_**

 **1\. a foreigner**

* * *

 ** _Four years old_**

 ** _August 20, 20XX._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"GAH! I give up! You're just too hopeless!"

"Shut your mouth! I am not!"

"You can't even read the notes!"

"Yes I can! I just need a minute to remember them!"

"Dummy!"

"Bossy!"

" _What_ is going on here?" screeched a voice.

The four and the three year old turned, and was met with Alissa de la Stella, in other words, Yukino's stepmother.

Yukino froze.

"Can't a woman just have some peace when reading her book?!"

Hayato frowned, and was about to retort when he noticed Yukino stay quiet.

"...I'm sorry... M-Mama..." she said.

Alissa scoffed. "Don't call me that anymore you little bitch. I know you know I'm your stepmother."

"Y-yes, Stepmom..."

She scowled, and turned to Hayato. "And _y_ _ou._ Just because you're teaching her doesn't mean you can screech all you want in this mansion, ya hear me?"

He scowled back. "You want this mansion to be quiet when there's a _music room_ in here? Do you even _know_ the purpose of a music room?"

She glowered. "You little son of a bi-"

Yukino's eyes widened, and stepped in front of Hayato. "S-Stepmom... I apologize for his behavior, he's just not used to this. We'll try to quiet down and-"

She slapped the girl, and Hayato's eyes widened, filling with anger.

Alissa scoffed once more. "I know you, Yukino. You're definitely not going to stay quiet, you little demon-spawns. I'll just head to my room instead, I'm not an idiot. And you..." She glared at Hayato. "Say one word of this to Isaac and you're receiving the same treatment."

She left the music room, slamming the door behind her.

And then, there was silence.

* * *

{First Person POV}

My bangs shadowed my eyes, hiding them.

I couldn't let him see my tears.

I just couldn't.

"Oi, Yukino," he said.

I didn't say anything.

"Oi, _Yukino_."

I proceeded to walk over to the piano stool. "L-let's get back to the lesson, s-shall we-"

"Yukino!"

I turned around, blinking away any of my tears, and I realized his fists were clenched.

" _Why did you let her treat you like that_?" His voice was dangerously low. " _Why did you stop me_?"

I forced a smile. "We mustn't cause trouble on something pointless-"

"Something _pointless_? This is _child abuse,_ Yukino! I can't believe I'm saying this, but even _Cinderella_ didn't get this horrible treatment from her stepmother!"

I laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Well, I'm not Cinderella, Hayato. And I know, for sure... I'm _definitely_ not a princess."

He stared at me in horror. "How could you _say that_...? I thought..."

I felt my cheek, feeling that it was okay now. "Well, now that that is solved, you owe me a lesson, Hayato."

His fists clenched. "...Fine. But just.. one more thing."

I tilted my head. "What is it?"

"What's... What's a bitch?"

* * *

 ** _August 24, 20XX_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ha~ Ya~ To~"

He sighed. "What?"

"When can I visit your house? It's only fair I get to visit there, right? I mean, you always come to my house, so it's my turn now!"

He blinked, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sis is home, so I don't think you can come this month."

I blinked. "You have a sister?"

He averted his eyes. "Y-yeah..."

I brightened. "That's so cool! I've always wanted a sibling, ya know, and there's no kids in our famiglia, so I was always lonely before I met you! But having a sister... Is she older or younger?"

"...Older..."

"Really?! Ah, then never mind, I'll just come over next month! You should spend time with your sister, after all!"

He blinked. "Huh?"

I blinked. "You said that she's home this month, so I can't come. It's only logical that it's because you're spending time with her!"

He blinked, and then shook his head violently. "No no! You've got it wrong, extremely, incredibly wrong...!"

"Well, you should go on home, I bet she's made delicious food for ya!"

He blinked, and then paled.

I blinked. "Hayato?"

"I think... I'm... going... to... be... sick..." And then he passed out.

I blinked. "Hayato? Hayato?!" I ran out the door. "PAPA! I THINK HAYATO DIED!"

* * *

The doctor sighed. "This brat just passed out because of some horrible trauma."

I blinked. "But... he paled when I mentioned his sister..."

He blinked. "His sister? ...Yeah, I think that makes sense."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He sighed again. "Anyway, if it's something as minor as this, there was no point in calling me."

Papa rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Yukino told me that he died, so I panicked, and called you over. Sorry, Shamal."

The doctor just groaned. "And I didn't even heal a lady... Geesh, all you gave me was this little brat..."

Papa immediately smacked the back of his head with a murderous smile. "Fuck off Shamal."

I blinked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Isaac, stay a boring loner forever, see if I care..." He stood and started leaving. "Ungrateful asshole..." he murmured.

"Um..."

"Hah?" He turned around to face me.

I blinked, and grinned. "Thank you for helping us! I really appreciate having Hayato alive!"

He blinked, and then stared at me in disbelief. Then he snorted, amused. "You're some weird three year old..."

Papa immediately hugged me protectively. "Shamal..."

The doctor scowled. "I'm not a pedophile, calm down. Sheesh... fathers..."

As he walked out the door, I saw Papa smile a little.

"Thank you, Shamal."

I blinked at him. "Papa, what''s an asshole? And what's a pedophile?"

Papa suddenly looked uncomfortable, and he cursed.

"Damn you Shamal!"

* * *

 _ **September 1, 20XX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

I frowned. "Hayato, why do you look so happy?"

He smiled. "Sis is gone..."

I tilted my head. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. You mentioned that she's three years older than you. So where is she going?"

He blinked. "Ah. She goes to a boarding school. She had a three month summer vacation."

"Oh..."

"But... now that Sis is gone... you can come over! When do you want to come over?"

"Hmm..." Then I got an idea, and I grinned. "September 9th."

He frowned. "September 9th? Why so exact?"

I grinned. "Can't tell. It's a secret."

He shrugged. "Okay, then. Just telling you, on September 9th I have a piano lesson with Miss Lavina."

I brightened. "That's even better! I've been meaning to see how well you can play! And I want to see Lavina play too!"

"It's settled then. September 9th it is."

* * *

 _ **September 4th, 20XX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Nonna!"

She blinked. "Yukino. It's a surprise to see you here. How about Hayato?"

I grinned. "I told him to leave."

She frowned. "Are you in a fight?"

I blinked. "Huh? No, not at all! I just came to get permission from you."

She blinked. "Permission? To where?"

"To buy Hayato's birthday gift of course! It's his birthday in 5 days, and I know exactly what to get him!"

She smiled. "Ah, I see. 5 days... So Hayato's birthday is in September 9th."

"Bingo!"

She nodded. "Is your father going with you?"

I grinned. "Yup! Papa was too slow in getting here, so I came here first instead."

Her eyes crinkled in amusement. "I see. Well, you have my permission to go, Yukino."

"Alright! Thank you, Nonna!" I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

When I pulled away, Nonna's smile was gone and there were tears.

I blinked. "Nonna...?"

She wiped her tears away, and smiled at me. "Have a safe trip, Yukino."

I frowned. "What's wrong, Nonna?"

She shook her head. "It's fine, nothing's wrong."

I pouted. "Fine, but..." I smiled. "When you want to tell me, I'll always be here to listen!"

She blinked, and then smiled. "Alright, child."

I skipped away, but little did I know Nonna's smile disappeared and she resumed to crying.

 _September 9th's death rankings..._

 _1\. Cecil Giglio Nero_

 _2\. Emert Vongola_

 _3\. Lavina Gokudera_

* * *

 ** _September 9th, 20XX_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

The fated day...

The day I visited Hayato's grand home for the first time!

...And his fourth birthday too, but that's not important.

When Papa, Hayato, and I arrived(what you actually think Stepmom would join us?), I was shocked speechless.

His house was even more grand and huge than mine!

There were men in black suits outside, but Hayato just walked in without a care in the world, paying no attention to them.

As soon as _I_ walked in, however, the men immediately pushed me back.

" _We're sorry but you can't enter unless you have a note stating your business."_

 _"This is to strictly protect this household."_

 _"You will be killed if you take another step."_

Hayato ran back to them, separating them from the wall they had formed. "Woah woah woah, guys! They're a-allies! They're from the de la Stella famiglia!"

They blinked, and bowed. " _We're sorry for our behavior towards you, Young Mistress, sir."_

 _"Please instruct the proper punishment for us all."_

I blinked, and Papa smiled awkwardly. "T-there's no need for that, d-don't worry..."

We entered, and I had to say...

The inside was more huge than it looked outside!

Everything was just _so shiny,_ and everything was sparkling clean-

"Can you please stop staring?"

I blinked at Hayato. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are literally sparkling, Yukino."

I blinked. "T-they are? ...S-sorry, I'll change that, it's just... your house is so _beautiful!_ "

He sighed.

"Welcome home, Young Master!"

Hayato immediately flushed at that. "D-don't call me that!"

I laughed. "You're so shy, Hayato."

"S-shush!"

I stuck my tongue out, and the maids bowed at me. "Welcome to our household, Young Mistress!"

I blinked. "Eh? M-m-m-me?"

Hayato averted his eyes. "Look who's talking now..."

"OW!"

I pouted, crossing my arms.

I had kicked him.

Papa just watched us in amusement.

* * *

"So~"

"What is it now?"

"When's Lavina coming?"

"I don't know, she should be here by now, I guess." He stared at the clock. "Yeah... she should've been here ten minutes ago..."

I blinked. "Really? Is it traffic? ...Or did something happen to her on the way here?"

"Don't be stupid! I'm sure Miss Lavina will be fine!" He bit his lip. "..I- I hope."

I frowned. "Say, Hayato... you really care for Lavina, don't you?"

He glared at me. "Of _course_ I do! She's like the mother that I never had!"

I blinked, surprised. _He still doesn't know, huh?_ I stared at him. "Have you ever thought of the possibility that she could be your mother?"

"Of course I have!" he snapped. I flinched, and his eyes softened and he looked away. "I have... it's just..." He sighed exasperated. "I asked Father and he denied it."

I frowned. _And you believe him?_

"Look, he snapped at me. That should be enough proof that he's not lying, right? ...I-it's not like _she_ told me I'm her son. So.. t-there you have it..."

I blinked. "I see..." _Hayato has a sad look in his eyes... I don't like it._ I stood and reached for the box of puzzles, sitting down on the floor. "Hey Hayato, let's build this."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Let's build a puzzle to pass some time."

"...W-why?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm changing topics, idiot."

He blinked, and I started spilling all the pieces onto the floor.

"OK. I'll be searching for all the corners and side pieces, and you're doing everything else."

"H-hey! That's not fair!"

"It's totally fair." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're supposed to be a genius, aren't you?"

He blinked, his frown disappearing, and then he smiled.

A real, genuine smile, one that I've never seen on his face before.

It startled me.

"Thank you, Yukino. For being a good friend."

I looked away. "Duh. You better thank me every single day for dealing with you."

"Oi!"

I grinned smugly at him, and he sighed and flicked my forehead. "Let's work on this you idiot."

"Yessir!"

That smile was a smile I only got to see once that day.

Just that one time, when I thought he'd smile again from my gift.

 _Just that one time._

* * *

Hayato was speaking to his father at the moment, so I was finishing up the puzzle.

Papa entered the playroom, grim-faced, holding my gift to Hayato.

I smiled. "Ah, Papa, look how-" I paused. "Papa?"

"Yukino... are you sure you want to give this to Hayato?"

I blinked. "What do you mean? That he won't like it?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..."

I took it from his hands, and grinned. "Don't worry, Papa. I just _know_ he'll love it! Lavina told me he would, after all!"

He flinched.

I blinked. "Papa?"

He smiled at me.

 _It's fake._

"Yukino... we'll be leaving after you give the gift to him, alright?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

Not long after that, Hayato entered.

I didn't notice the dull look in his eyes.

I didn't notice his clenched fists.

I didn't notice the gift sitting right next to me, out in the open.

Until he brought it up.

"Yukino. What's the gift for?"

"Hm?~" I blinked, and stood up. "Oh! Sorry, you're here. Er... I wanted it to be a surprise, but..." I gave the gift to him with a smile. "Happy fourth birthday, Hayato!"

He flicked his eyes to it. "Huh? A birthday present?" He took it, staring down at it. "Thanks."

I frowned. "Aren't you going to open it?"

He blinked. "Ah. That's right."

He started ripping open the wrapping paper, and I noticed he did it rather aggressively.

I blinked. _Just what exactly did he talk about with his father?_

He opened the box, and inside was a book on aliens.

His eyes widened, and I grinned. "Tada! Do you like it? Lavina told me you grew an interest to other-worldly things, so I thought you'd like-"

His eyes narrowed. " _Shut_ _up_."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He threw the book onto the floor, and my eyes widened.

 _No. No way._

"I don't like it. I hate it. I _loathe_ it. I despise _you_." He laughed bitterly. "How could you do this? Yukino, I thought we were friends."

 _No. This isn't Hayato._

I stared at him, shocked. "W-what do you mean, Hayato? I thought-"

"You were right, y'know. Something _did_ happen to Miss Lavina on the way here. And thanks to that, now she's _gone_."

 _What happened to him?_

My eyes widened. "No way... I couldn't have... I couldn't have planned this, I swear Hayato-"

"Enough with your excuses. Just leave, Yukino. Leave, I don't think we can be friends anymore."

 _Hayato... where are you?_

My fists clenched. "Why don't you believe me? How could I have planned this, Hayato? Just what exactly do you think of me?"

"You're a bitch."

 _Ah._

My eyes widened, and he blinked, surprised as well. "W-wait, Yukino, I-"

 _He's back._

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah. Of course I am." Tears gathered up. "Even my only friend calls me one... I guess the only ones that I have is Papa and Nonna after all..."

"Yukino-"

 _He's back..._

I stared up at him with a smile. "I almost finished the puzzle you know. Just two more pieces and it would've been finished."

He stared at me, horror at what he had done, and I sniffed, wiping my tears away.

 _But it's too late._

"I have one more thing to say before I leave, Hayato." I glared at him. "You're an ass."

I stomped out the door, and out the mansion.

As soon as I got into the car, I cried.

 _It's too late._

* * *

September 9th.

Hayato Gokudera's birthday.

Lavina Gokudera's death.

Yukino de la Stella's first and last visit to Hayato's household.

And the day she stopped smiling.

Well, not until _he_ was born, anyway.

* * *

 **So, how was that?**

 **So, (you know who you are I hope) I'm really sorry I couldn't fulfill your request, it's just Lavina's death was necessary for Yukino to mature... and again I'm really sorry I couldn't answer your request. I really did enjoy writing about Yukino and Hayato's interactions in the first chapter.**

 **But, at least you'll get to see Futa soon, right?**

 **Anyways, yes, three-four year olds using curse words isn't very ordinary, but then again, Gokudera Hayato and Yukino are not very ordinary children.**

 **Plus, Alissa de la Stella!**

 **That is all.**

 **If this made you cry, I'm sorry, but I'm also kind of glad(?) cause at least I know it's sad, because it's supposed to be sad.**

 **I tried guys.**

 **Well, see you again till' the next update,**

 **Ally.**


	3. Starchild and arguments

**Thank you to To the EXTREME KHR EnmaFan and NeitherSaneNorInsane for your reviews! I really appreciated reading them!**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Star**_

 **1\. a luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity**

* * *

 _ **Five years old**_

 _ **January 8, 20XX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It's been two years, and Hayato and Yukino still haven't spoken to each other. Not even once.

Yukino never found out why he never apologized, nor did she ever find out why his pride was so big.

But then again, she had other things to worry about.

Her daily demands from her stepmother to practice piano every single day and to _study study study_ were one of the things she's had to deal with.

And for the second one... well... her stepmother was pregnant.

And that meant Yukino was going to be an older sister.

Well, _half_ older sister.

But that difference meant nothing to Yukino.

She was going to be a sister.

* * *

 _ **January 10, 20XX**_

{First Person POV}

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The rarest thing happened today.

There was an earthquake.

 _Right when my stepmom was in labor._

...Is this a sign that my baby brother will be a genius child like me?

. . .

I hope not.

* * *

 _ **January 12, 20XX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It's currently 10 A.M., and Stepmom's still fast asleep.

Meaning, she's too tired to yell at me to never go in my brother's room and stay away from her "angel."

That clearly means today's a very good day, and the plus side to it is now I'm allowed to visit my brother for the first time.

* * *

 _"Futa. That's your baby brother's name, Yukino."_

 _I had frowned. "Why Futa?"_

 _Papa blinked, and then laughed. "Futa de la Stella, Futa of the Star. I guess it's 'cause it has a nice ring to it, don'tcha think?"_

I opened the door to his room, (which was " _surprisingly"_ bigger than mine) careful not to wake him up.

I walked over to his crib, and stared at him.

Light brown fuzz were on his bare head, and his eyes were closed, him napping peacefully.

I blinked. _He looks like me sorta._

I blinked again, realizing what I just thought. .. _.He looks like me?_

Then Futa's eyes opened, half lidded, and upon seeing me his eyes opened fully.

His eyes didn't have a specific color.

It was like an out-of-the-galaxy type of thing where there was no exact color to describe them.

 _...A new color maybe...?_

He just stared at me, and in response, I blinked.

He blinked back.

I blinked again, and then awkwardly cleared my throat. "Er... hi, Futa. I'm your older sister, Yukino."

He blinked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know, it's stupid, me trying to talk to you like you'd understand me..."

Suddenly a flush appeared onto his cheeks, and he giggled adorably, his eyes crinkling with _innocent_ joy.

I blinked, feeling something unfamiliar in the atmosphere, and then my eyes widened in realization.

My feet were no longer on the ground.

That _simple_ _innocent giggle_ made me and all of the objects in this room float.

Except him.

Except him and his gravitational baby crib.

I blinked, staring at my little brother in wonder.

 _Futa is a literal star,_ I realized.

 _He's the only thing in this room that has his own gravity, just like a star._

 _'Futa... of the star.'_

 _Huh._

 _It does have a nice ring to it._

At that, I cracked a smile in amusement, and when Futa saw it, he smiled back at me and everything was set gently back onto the ground.

"OW!"

Well, maybe except _me_.

His response was a giggle hiding something more than just humor.

Smugness? Amusement?

I frowned.

 _It was mischief._

* * *

 ** _Eight years old_ (Giant time skip I know, but it's necessary)**

 _ **March 4, 20XX**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Wake up! Wake up! Sowella! Sowella!~"

I rubbed my eyes, yawning, sitting up. "What is it, Futa?"

"Futa pashed! Futa pashed!" He started jumping on my bed.

Yes. Turns out Futa was just a normal boy and that that sight from when I first met him was just my imagination. That meant he couldn't pronounce things as easily as Hayato and I did as kids.

 _Hayato..._ I inwardly cringed at the thought.

I stretched. "Mhm~ And what exactly did you pass child?"

"Futa pashed a test!"

I froze, and smiled awkwardly. "W-what test, Futa?"

He tilted his head innocently. "Hm~ Oh! Da test Nonna and Sowella took in my age!"

I stiffened. _So Futa isn't a genius child... but he's just a prize in the De la Stella famiglia now..._

 _The complete opposite of me._

He grinned at me. "Mama wash sho happy! Dash a good thing 'wight Sowella?"

I nodded slowly. "Mhm... of course... 'Mama's' never happy, after all..."

He blinked. "Whaddaya mean Showella? Mama's always happy!"

"Around me she isn't..." I muttered.

He frowned. "Sowella?"

I smiled at him. "It's nothing Futa. Congrats!"

He blinked, but shrugged, beaming. "Thank you! Well, Mama told Futa to wake you up, sho now that you awake get weady for school, Sowella!~"

I blinked, and groaned. "School..."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry! If Sowella hash bullies, Futa will pwotect you fwom them!"

I snorted in amusement and laughed. "I'm sure you will, Futa."

He pouted. "Futa is shewious!"

He attempted to look serious and mad, but it was like a mouse trying to act like a lion.

The attempt was pointless.

I smiled. _Futa would make a cute mouse..._

"YUKINO! GET DOWN HERE FOR SCHOOL _RIGHT NOW_!"

I blinked. _Well that was a new one._ I shrugged, and ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, 'Mama's' calling for me, so I have to get ready now, alright? Good job on passing the test again, Futa. I'm proud of you."

He beamed.

I smiled, and pat his head.

He pushed my hand off his head and he grinned at me. "Well, haff fun at school, Sowella!"

I sighed, but sent a desperate smile. "Thanks." I headed to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

As I walked into the dining room, there was someone new present, I realized.

I froze.

 _Hayato._

 _...He's changed a lot._

"Well?" Stepmother said. "Greet him."

I averted my eyes. "Hi."

He just shoved his hands into his pockets. "Che."

Papa's awkward laugh sounded throughout the room. "Oh come on, you two, make up already, will you? You're going to be going to school together from now on, after all!"

I frowned. "And when was this decided?"

"A week ago. By me," Stepmother rolled her eyes. "Taking you to school is too much of a hassle. No one has time for you, now that _Futa_ is going to be the new heir."

 _Is it bad to say I'm not surprised?_ I inwardly thought.

Papa frowned. " _Alissa..._ " He turned to me, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Yukino. I would have offered to take you, but I have a lot of paperwork to deal with here, and well-"

I sighed. "It's fine. I have to go with him, there's no choice. I get it."

Papa bit his lip guiltily.

"Anyway, now that _this_ is all settled, _can we go now_? I have friends to hang out with," said Hayato.

"Right." Papa knelt down and hugged me, a smile on his face. "Have a great day at school, sweetheart."

I nodded. "You too."

Once I turned to Hayato (who was looking very annoyed), I already became my nickname at school: Emotionless-Yukino.

I looked at him with dull eyes.

He flinched.

I smiled dryly. "Sorry about that, let's go. _Wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting, after all._ "

He looked away. "Che. Whatever."

The car ride there was silent.

We obviously weren't friends anymore.

Though, I'm pretty sure it's still all his fault.

* * *

I made one friend today.

His name is Lucas.

He's an alright guy, but he's ten years older than me and is Hayato's bodyguard.

I spotted him at recess looking bored, so I walked over to him and just talked to him about random things.

He doesn't talk back to me, but he listens at least.

After all, before Lucas, I had no other friends.

Meanwhile, Hayato has _tons_ of friends.

 _...Huh._

"Say, Lucas..."

He stared at me.

"How does Hayato manage to keep up that friendly mask all day?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... He's definitely not like that around me or you, so why does he bother?"

Lucas just shrugged.

I frowned, not fine with that answer, but the bell rang for class, cutting off my train of thought.

I sighed, but smiled at him. "Thanks for listening to me."

He nodded.

And then I walked back to class alone.

* * *

The silence was killing me.

It was the end of school, and Hayato and I were next to each other, waiting for our rides.

No one said a thing.

It was getting frustrating.

You see, Hayato and I have been attending the same school for years, but we never met each other face to face.

So today morning _was_ the first time I met him in five years.

Wait.

We haven't talked in _five years_ , and yet we had nothing to say to each other?

 _...Bullshit._

"Did you just cuss?" he asked, glaring.

I blinked. _Ah. I said that out loud._ I shrugged. "So what? You already know I'm used to it."

I spotted his eyes soften for a fraction of a second before they hardened again and he scoffed. "Yeah, but that doesn't give you an excuse to curse. It's vulgar."

I scoffed back, suddenly feeling a need to bring up the past. "And yet it's okay for _you_ to curse?"

He frowned. "I never said that."

I scowled. "When you were four you called me a bitch."

His eyes widened, and he looked away. "That's different."

I frowned. " _That's different_? How? _Explain_ to me how that's different!"

"Because I wasn't thinking and- Well you called me an ass you know!"

"Only because you called me a bitch and the fact that you really _were_ acting like an ass!"

He glared. "I was? How?!"

"You blamed me for something I didn't do-!"

"Don't act innocent, you _did_ plan it!"

"And _how_ is that?!"

"You're a De la Stella! You have ranking powers, you can literally predict the future! You _knew_ she was going to die, and so you got me a present that _she_ recommended so that I could be reminded that she's dead!"

I froze.

. . .

" _Are you kidding me_?"

He glared. "Do I look like I'm kidding-?"

"So we lost our friendship because of some _stupid_ explanation your brain created."

He narrowed his eyes. " _What_?"

I smiled bitterly. "Ha, so you really _are_ an idiot Hayato..."

He scowled. " _Excuse me?_ "

"I don't _have_ fucking ranking powers. As if I wasn't blamed enough for it already... hah, _having_ _the last name_ is "evidence" in itself..."

He frowned. "What do you mean? Father told me-"

I glared. "Is your father in the De la Stella famiglia?"

He blinked, and he clenched his fists. "No..."

I frowned. "Why _do_ you believe everything your father says?"

He frowned. "Because he always speaks the truth."

I stared at him. "Well he doesn't."

He glared. "And how are _you_ supposed to know that?!"

"Because he told you one lie about the De la Stella famiglia, right here and now!"

"That was just a simple misunderstanding! You should know that your famiglia is very secretive!"

"Of course I know that! But he shouldn't be spreading false information if he doesn't know for sure!"

"H-he only told me-!"

"This isn't the first time he's lied to you Hayato! He told you another big lie!"

"Of course he didn't! Why would he-?!"

"He told you Lavina wasn't your blood-related mother!"

"Because that's the complete truth-!" he shouted back, frustrated.

"Lavina _is_ your fucking mother _,_ Hayato! She _herself_ told me! Everyone but you!"

"You're just trying to make my father look bad-!"

"It's the _truth_ , Hayato! Fucking listen to me for once!"

. . .

His eyes widened. "No... that can't be right... He said-"

I glared. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but now I suddenly feel a need to! She was going to tell you herself in your birthday! We talked on the phone about it countless times, and... she sounded so _happy_ , so _excited_..." I felt myself tearing up. "She got you a second set of my book for your gift, you know?!"

He looked lost. "Why are _you_ crying? I don't understand, I-"

I wiped my tears. "I understand if you don't trust my words anymore. You have no reason to trust me. But just know this, Hayato. Once you finally accept the _fucking_ truth and get over your pride and _apologize_ , I'll be there, crying with you, _comforting you_ _._ Just like friends should be-"

"We're not friends any-"

I glared. "FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT YA IDIOT!"

*slap*

His eyes widened, and I clenched my fists, tears rising up my eyes. " _Please_ , do me a favor, and come back to your senses."

His eyes were dull. "I... Yukino... what-"

"We _are_ friends. You need to trust me, I would _never_ plan something as insensitive as what I did that day. I have no reason to do that to you and... I'm- _I'm so sorry, Hayato._ But... I... I missed your company, y'know?"

* * *

"She did _what_?!"

I stiffened. _It's about me, isn't it?_

"He did that?! That damn bitch, I swear-!"

I sighed inaudibly. _It's definitely about me._

"I'm so sorry for what she did. I'll make sure to make her apologize to you personally and have her find your son herself."

A pause.

"No no, I'd be _happy_ to teach this girl some discipline. Poking her nose into business she doesn't belong in, who does she think she is?"

Another pause.

"I apologize deeply for her actions. We'll be seeing you soon."

The phone call ended, and I covered my ears, bracing myself.

" _YUKINO!_ " she screeched.

Since I was already standing in front of her bedroom, I waited five seconds before entering.

"You called, Stepmother?"

She turned to me with a full on glower. "How _dare_ you break a happy family apart?! His father's worried sick!"

I blinked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent! You made him believe a complete lie and now he's run away from his home! Do you _know_ how stupid that is?! How dare you stick your nose into business that isn't yours?!"

 _Is she... Is she talking about Hayato?_

I frowned. "But it's not a lie. Lavina _is_ Hayato's mother-"

*slap*

"See? _This,_ is what I mean by sticking your business into others'. You start believing false rumors, and you _break a family._ You're a monster, do you realize that you little bitch?"

My fists clenched. "Where's Papa?"

She scoffed. "He was sent out for a mission this morning after you left for school."

" _And he didn't tell me_? Where is he, Stepmother?"

She rolled her eyes. "He was assassinated by an enemy famiglia. They tricked him into thinking they were going to discuss an alliance and they ambushed him."

My eyes widened. "Papa's... _gone_?" My voice cracked.

"Yes, he's gone. And you know what? It's because of you. You monster. You ruin everything! Hypnotising my poor Futa into liking you... What sorcery do you-?!"

"I don't _care_ how much you hate me Stepmother!" I screamed. "Why do you not show any concern for your husband?! Why did _he_ have to die for this famiglia?! Why was _he_ the only one that died?!"

"You _dare_ raise your voice at me-!"

I glared. "Who gives a fucking shit?! Answer my _damn_ questions bitch!"

 ***slap***

I blinked at the contact of an unfamiliar hand to my cheek.

I turned my head slowly.

 _Nonna_.

She was furious.

"You _dare_ use such language towards your stepmother?! We did _not_ teach you to behave this way!"

I felt tears gather, and let them fall. "I have been taught this behavior, Nonna. The only reason why I've learned these words is because of Stepmother herself."

Stepmother scoffed. "What nonsense are you speaking-?!"

I laughed bitterly. "But of course, no one will take my side anymore because I'm not even a real De la Stella. I don't have your blood. I don't have ranking abilities. The only one who loves me truly is Papa! To you two, I might as well just be your personal _slapping bag!_ "

Stepmother scowled. "Mother. I've given her so many chances, and yet she continues to break them. I say we abandon her once and for all. Isaac's not even here to protest for her anymore."

"Are you serious-? I'm done. I'm done dealing with this 24/7. You don't even care about Papa. I'll do everyone a favor and _leave_. I'm sure not a single person will miss my presence, right?!"

Nonna stared at me wide-eyed, mortified. "Yukino... I'm so sorry... To think I-"

"It doesn't _matter_ anymore. There's no one existing on this earth that _loves_ me. Papa's _dead._ I never got to meet Mama. Hayato hates me. Futa doesn't understand yet. I might as well just die!"

I opened the door, and Nonna desperately called out my name. "Yukino! Where are you going?"

"Away from this hell!" I replied, and shut the door as loud as I could.

* * *

 **March 5, 20XX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I didn't get to say goodbye to Futa.

I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone.

I just left, hoping to leave behind any other past memories with it.

So here I was now, just sitting in the same park bench, wondering whether I should still live or not.

It was midnight, and I had finished sobbing for 2 hours straight.

I felt emotionless.

 _Just like my nickname at school._

Ha. So Hayato moved out, huh?

Looks like we're in the same boat now.

" **Are you okay** **?** " asked a foreign voice, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

I blinked. I didn't understand a thing. I looked up, and met a girl about my age, but she didn't look Italian. She had Asian-ish features, and caramel colored hair.

" **You look very sad. Like all hope is lost.** "

I tilted my head. "Sorry, I don't quite get what you mean-"

" **Do you need a friend?** "

I blinked. "Huh?"

" **EXTREME! Kyoko, I finally extremely found you! You would've gotten hurt had I not found you sooner! It's an extremely dangerous hour!** " said a new foreign voice. A boy's, who had spiky silver hair.

He was very... _extremely_ loud.

She turned to him. " **Ah, Onii-chan! I found someone very sad here, do you think Otou-chan will mind if we take her with us? I think Otou-chan will be able to find out why she's sad!** "

" **No extreme problem! That's extremely nice of you to think of others Kyoko!** "

I frowned. I didn't understand their conversation, but they kept on gesturing to me, so they were most likely talking about me.

The girl then tugged on my arm, and I blinked, before noticing her gesturing to follow her.

As I really didn't have anywhere specific to go, I followed.

If they were leading me to a trap, it was fine, as I didn't mind if I died.

But little did I know, they lead me to a new lifestyle that changed my life forever.

* * *

 **So.**

 **Sasagawa Kyoko and Ryohei... meeting Yukino in Italy.**

 **If you noticed (and if you did, I give you a virtual cookie) the date for the 8 year old timeskip is at March 4, which is our little Sasagawa Kyoko's birthday.**

 **Basically, as in Japan they ended school, they traveled to Italy in celebration of Kyoko's 9th birthday.**

 **So on March 5 midnight, they met her, as Kyoko got lost in the great country of Italy.**

 **I'm sorry again if that made no sense.**

 **From your trashy author,**

 **Ally. XD**


	4. Introducing NamiChu's baseball club!

**Thank you Guest and To the EXTREME Khr EnmaFan for your reviews!~**

 **I will always appreciate all of your guys' reviews, even if most of them are of you guys commenting on how sad it is... JK.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for the support, and thank you To The EXTREME Khr EnmaFan for your continuous reviews! I appreciate it!**

 **Sorry for the late update but, h** **ope ya'lls enjoy!~**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

 **1\. a formal presentation of one person to another, in which each is told the other's name.**

* * *

 _ **Thirteen Years Old**_

 _ **September 2, 20XX**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baseball.

Yukino had signed up for the baseball club's manager.

She didn't know what made her do it, but... she ended up quite liking baseball when she got to Japan.

Sure, her sister had no interest in it, and her brother just wanted her to join the boxing club, but...

She wanted to be unique.

She wanted to be where she'd have the most fun in.

And the baseball club at NamiChu was where her interests lead her to.

* * *

{First Person POV}

"I can't say I'm a professional, and I am a manager, so it's expected that you don't follow my advice," I stated to the club members, "But the only reason why I am here is to help you win, so it's best that you follow my advice no matter what till the end."

"...Eh?"

"Do you need me to clarify?"

"Nope! What you're saying is that your advice may not sound very helpful, but it actually is, right?" a boy asked.

I blinked at him, taking in his features.

 _Yamamoto Takeshi. One of the most athletic middle schoolers I've met so far, and considered the baseball ace._

I considered him a jock before, so I never really thought he out of all of them would understand my words. That's why...

 _Ah._

 _Eureka. Lightbulb. Whatever._

 _That's it._

The club members stared at him in awe. _'YAMAMOTO...~"_

I sighed. "You guessed, didn't you?"

The other club members blinked. _'Eh?'_

He blinked, and then laughed awkwardly. "Yup! How'd you know?~"

' _YAMAMOTO, how were you able to guess that correctly?!'_

"I can tell. You're that type of person."

"I see!" He laughed, and then paused, tilting his head. "Is that something I need to correct?"

I shook my head. "No, actually. Those accurate inferences will be a big help for you when you are batting. It gives you an easier idea of where the ball will be pitched. What is most useful of that skill is that, well, it'll be a great help to the team when you're outfield. You can tell where the batter's ball will land, therefore a more easier way to catch the hit."

"AH! I SEE!" all the club members shouted.

"Man, you're amazing, Yukki-chan! Already helping us out, and we haven't even gotten permission to practice yet!~" Okumura-kun chirped.

 _Okumura Koushi. Catching is his main forte._

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't call me that."

Yamamoto-kun blinked. "Call you what? Yukki-chan?"

I scowled. "It's 'Manager' when you see me, no matter where we're at."

"Eh? Seriously?" asked Kishimoto-kun.

 _Kishimoto Ryu. An athletic baseball player almost equal to Yamamoto-kun, and especially skilled at batting._

"Yes."

Kishimoto-kun grinned. "Then how about Yukki-san?"

"Manager."

Yamamoto-kun laughed. "Yukki-sama!"

"Manager."

"Manager-sama?" suggested Okumura-kun.

" _Manager._ "

"Great Queen of Baseball!" the other club members added, laughing.

I paused at that one. "Hmmm..."

"She's actually considering it!"

The bell for class rang, and I stood up, dusting off my hands. "We'll decide on that name later..." (They deadpanned.) "For now, let's meet up at lunch to actually practice baseball. Dismissed."

"Hai!"

Everyone scattered, and Okumura-kun, Kishimoto-kun, and Yamamoto-kun came up to me. "Say, Yukki-chan, wha-"

I stared at them, and they smiled awkwardly.

" _Manager,_ what class do you have? I have Class 1-C," Kishimoto-kun said.

"I have Class 1-A!" Yamamoto-kun chirped.

"Really? I have Class 1-C..." Okumura-kun said.

"Hey, Okumura, don't act so disappointed, I have Class 1-C too!" protested Kishimoto-kun.

"That's why!"

"Wha-? You're so cruel-!"

"I have 1-C."

. . .

"Yatta!~" the two 1-C classmates of mine chirped.

Yamamoto-kun laughed. "Well, I'll see you all in baseball practice then!"

"Mn! See ya, Yamamoto!~" sang Okumura-kun.

We all left to our respective homerooms.

* * *

"Ma~"

"Na~"

"Ger~!" they ended together in unison.

I sighed, looking up at them. "What?"

"Let's go get lunch together, ne~?" Okumura-kun said with a grin. "We'll share ours with you!"

I shook my head. "I'm not eating lu-"

"YUKKI-CHAN~~!"

I blinked, and stared at the door, where my sister stood, with full-on flowery effects on.

"Ah, Kyoko."

She smiled, brightening up the room even more. "Let's eat lunch together!"

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Okumura-kun and Kishimoto-kun gain respective blushes to their face.

I sighed, and smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry, Kyoko. I'm not eating lunch, I have to go to the guys' baseball practice."

She blinked, and pouted. "Eh? Really? Oh, well, I understand. I'll find someone else to eat with!" She forced a smile.

I frowned. _You actually want to eat with_ me _, Kyoko?_

"M-M-Ma-Manager!"

I sighed. "What now-?"

"Please go eat with Kyoko-chan! We'll tell the club members of your situation at hand! I'm sure they'll understand!" stated Kishimoto-kun.

"Yeah!"

I frowned. "This specific practice was supposed to be used for me, so I can find out more information on how I can improve you all more as a team. I can't miss out on this practice to chat."

Okumura-kun blinked. "Ahh..."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Amazing, Yukki-chan! You're already thinking about all that..." Kyoko smiled, and tilted her head. "Ne ne, would you mind if I just watched you guys instead?~"

"N-not at all!" Kishimoto-kun replied immediately.

"You're always invited to join us, Kyoko-chan!~" said Okumura-kun.

"Really? Alright, then! I should get my lunch then, huh?~"

"Hai!" the two replied like soldiers.

I facepalmed. "My sister is a weakness..."

"...Sister?! _Sister?!_ "

I stared at them, as I envisioned a name tag, stating **Sasagawa Yukino** above my head.

" _Seriously?!_ "

"Mn!" replied Kyoko.

I shook my head, and stood, walking into the hallways.

I appeared in the doorway of Class 1-A, and stared down the baseball club members who were lazing around.

Including Yamamoto-kun.

Kishimoto-kun blinked. "O-oi, Manager, where are you-?"

"Attention, baseball club members of Class 1-A!" I started.

People blinked at me, and Yamamoto-kun finally turned our way, instantly grinning after. "Kishimoto! Okumura! _Yukki-chan_!"

He instantly caught the chalkboard eraser I chucked at him.

Class 1-A got silent really quickly.

I nodded. "Good reflexes."

He laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Manager! It just slipped out!"

I sighed. "Either way, baseball club members, we have a meeting right now, in case you forgot. If you're planning on ditching, just be aware that Kyoko's watching our practice."

And after I proceeded to leave, with Kyoko smiling brightly as always and her and her fan club behind her, I noticed a brunette look at me strangely.

I stared him down, and he simply sweatdropped, before he 'HIE'd and cowered in fear.

 _...Interesting._

* * *

More club members that were senpais came back to practice after finding out Kyoko was watching.

Once I had finally finished examining everyone, I turned to a boy I didn't see in the morning practice.

"Morisuke."

"H-hai, M-Manager-san!"

 _Morisuke Yuu. Skilled at catching and pitching._

I blinked. "Wait." I frowned. "It's just Manager."

 _'And here we go again...'_ the baseball team sweatdropped.

Morisuke flinched, and stuttered. "Um... M-M-Manager-s-san-"

"Manager _._ "

"M-manager...s-s-san..."

" _Manager._ "

"Manager... san..."

" _Manager..._ "

"Um, I'm sorry, Manager-san!"

"For the last time it's Manager..." I stared at him. "...Say, Morisuke, how old are you?"

"E-eh? U-um, I'm 14, my birthday was last month..."

I blinked. "Really? Hmm, then there really is no reason to use an honorific to me, as you're older than me by an year in terms of age."

"B-but...! It's disrespectful, and-"

"I don't mind. It's a sport, so I believe dragging out the honorific is useless."

He blinked. "I see..."

"It's better to get used to calling me Manager from the beginning than have any troubles with honorifics later, right?"

He nodded."Hai, Manager!"

"Uwah~ We've got a manager that's on top of her game this year, huh, guys?" said a third year.

 _Nanase Ikejiri. A third year senpai who steals lots of bases._

They laughed. "You sure got that right, Nanase!"

I bowed. "Thank you for the compliment, Nanase-senpai."

Yamamoto-kun hung his arm around my neck. "You're right, our manager _is_ pretty great, Senpai!"

"Hoho~ Youth, with their innocence~~" teased third year Kozume-senpai.

 _Kozume Ryouta. A third year senpai who's an all-around player._

I deadpanned.

"Oi, Manager-chan, don't look at me that way!" he protested.

" _Manager._ "

I shook off Yamamoto-kun's arm, and cleared my throat. "Either way, this is the starting line-up for our upcoming games. Yamamoto and Kishimoto, you two will be the first two starters when we bat. The rest of the line-up goes the same as last year's." I examined my clipboard.

"As for when we're defense, I'd like Morisuke on second base, Okumura on outfielder, Kishimoto on first base, Yamamoto as pitcher, Kozume-senpai as catcher, Tanaka-senpai on short-stop, and Nanase-senpai as third base. Everyone else, on the outfield."

"Hai, Manager!"

I nodded. "Well, I guess we're done now. Either you guys go back to your homerooms, practice or-"

They ran towards Kyoko.

I blinked, and stared at the remaining people left.

Morisuke-kun, and... Yamamoto-kun.

I blinked again. "Okay then. Dismissed..."

"Aha! Yukki-chan, your face expression is priceless!"

I chucked my clipboard at him.

He caught it again with ease.

I huffed, and began picking up the papers that fell out of it.

Yamamoto-kun and Morisuke-kun helped, Yamamoto-kun handing my clipboard back.

"S-say, M-Manager..."

I blinked. "Yes, Morisuke-kun?"

He flinched at the honorific.

I blinked again. "Ah, sorry. I often call you all casually when in practice. What is it, Morisuke?"

"Um.. a-are you perhaps... I-Italian?"

I flinched.

He blinked, and panicked. "E-e-eh?! S-sorry, Manager, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I was being insensitive and-"

I sighed. "It's alright, Morisuke. Just haven't heard that word in a while..." I turned to him. "What made you guess that?"

"Er... your eyes are g-green... n-not many Japanese have green eyes, u-unless they're half..."

I nodded, and pat his head with the clipboard. "That's a good skill, Morisuke. You have good observing eyes, it's good for baseball."

"E-e-eh?! N-no, not at all-"

I smiled. "Good job inferring correctly, Morisuke."

He blinked, gaining a pink hue to his cheeks.

Yamamoto-kun handed me the last of the papers, and I attached it to the clipboard once more.

I stood, and stared at the two. "Well, I'm going to go rescue Kyoko now, so you two do whatever you want for the remainder of lunch."

"Hai..."

"Um, Y- Manager?"

I turned to Yamamoto-kun. "Yeah?"

"...Never mind. Aha, it's nothing."

I frowned, but sighed. "Tell me whenever you can, Yamamoto."

I walked over to the crowd of boys screaming "KYOKO-CHAN~~" and proceeded to stand in front of her. "Please leave my sister alone."

They blinked, and I added a devilish smirk. "Or I'll remove those positions of regulars and double your training."

"H-H-HAI GREAT QUEEN OF BASEBALL!"

I blinked, and snorted. "What's with that?"

I turned to Kyoko. "Are you alright? Were they pressuring you at all?"

She laughed. "I'm fine, Yukki-chan. They were really nice!"

I shook my head, and smiled. "I'm glad..." I frowned. "Kyoko."

"Hm?~"

"You can remove that cheerful facade of yours."

She blinked, and then forced another smile. "W-what do you mean Yukki-cha-"

"Kyoko. You overheard my conversation with Morisuke, right? How I flinched at the word 'Italian'?"

She bit her lip, and looked away.

I smiled at her. "It's alright. I know you're worried, but, it's not that big of a deal-"

"It _is_ a big deal, Yukki!" She acquired tears, and my eyes widened. "I'm so worried! You had such a horrible childhood, Yukki, and- I hate it when you try to act like it's not a big deal!"

"O-oi, Kyoko, w-wait keep it dow-"

"You didn't deserve your childhood, Yukki! I... I wish I had found you sooner so that you didn't have to experience your stepmother's abuse!"

. . .

I cursed in Italian, and felt all the stares of the wide-eyed baseball team in front of me.

Kyoko blinked, and her eyes widened. "S-sorry, Yukki-chan, I- I didn't mean-"

I sighed, and smiled. "It's fine, Kyoko. I'm touched to hear that you thought of me as a sister back."

Nanase-senpai's eyes were shadowed by his hair. "Manager... that was your childhood?"

I smiled awkwardly. "Y-yes?"

Morisuke-kun looked pained. "I'm really sorry for asking..."

Yamamoto-kun, Kishimoto-kun, and Okumura-kun's eyes were widened.

The rest of the team was just silent.

Kozume-senpai sighed, and smiled at me. "I'm sure we're all shocked to hear this, but we won't tell a soul."

I blinked. "Eh? I mean, I don't care if you do, so-"

"It was insensitive of us to listen in," stated Okumura-kun.

Kyoko blinked. "E-eh? N-no, I was just being too loud-"

The whole baseball team bowed. "Please take good care of us, Manager!"

. . .

I blinked, and felt tears rise up.

The third years panicked. "E-e-eh?! Manager, we-"

I laughed. "I'll make sure to guarantee victory for you all!"

They blinked, but nodded. "H-H-HAI!"

It was my first day of being NamiChu's manager for the baseball club, but I was already looking forward to working with all of them.

* * *

 _ **September 29, 20XX**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I was in the hallways in front of the third year classrooms, looking for Nanase-senpai when I unfortunately bumped into a jackass.

He smirked. "Oh, it's Yukki-chan~"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't call me that."

Mochida Kensuke-senpai laughed. "Oo, aren't you a fiesty one?"

I glared, but sighed, giving up. "What do you want, Mochida Kensuke?"

"So cold, Yukki-chan~ Calling me without an honorific~"

"Are you talking to me to hit on me or is it something else? Either way, I'm restraining myself from beating up your ass."

"Hmm... I like you. Precise and straight to the point." He grinned. "So, I heard you're Takeshi's girlfriend, is that true?"

I blinked. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb~ Yamamoto Takeshi-"

I snorted, and then immediately covered my mouth.

He narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

I laughed. "I'm sorry, but what got you into that conclusion?"

"Because you're the only other girl he agrees to hang out with."

I tilted my head. "Well, I guess that is true, since the only other group of girls that hangs out with him is his fan club..."

"Exactly so-"

"But no, I'm not. I'm just the baseball club's manager."

He blinked, and froze. "B-b-baseball c-club? M-manager...?"

" _Oi, Mochida. What do you want with my kouhai Manager-chan, hmmm?"_ said Kozume-senpai holding me protectively, with a murderous aura around him.

I glared. " _For the last fucking time, it's just_ _Manager_."

He blinked, and let go, smiling awkwardly. "Right right, sorry, Manager..."

Mochida sweatdropped, and smiled nervously. "I'm just going to go on my way, aha..."

Kozume-senpai frowned. "Really? It seemed to me you were trying to flirt with her."

"N-not at all, ahahaha..."

I sighed, and turned to Kozume-senpai. "Kozume-senpai. You're on the bench for today's game."

He blinked. "Wait, w-what?!"

"I came here especially to tell you that. It's not because you suck. It's because I heard your girlfriend's birthday was today, but you weren't celebrating with her to play in today's game. I know you're committed to baseball, but you shouldn't choose a sport over your girlfriend."

His eyes widened. "It was her birthday today... holy shit..." He held my shoulders tightly with a grin. "Thanks a lot, Manager! I owe you one!"

I shook my head, and he bolted away to where his girlfriend was.

Mochida was still here, watching in bewilderment.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

He laughed awkwardly, and looked away. "N-nothing, ahaha..."

I turned, and then moved swiftly to kick his groin.

He paled, and cursed, crumbling to the floor. "You bitch..."

I smirked. "Next time, it'll be much, much worse, _Mochida-senpai_."

The third years stared wide-eyed at me, and I left.

* * *

 _ **October 17, 20XX**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne ne, Yukki-chan..." Kyoko started while we were eating dinner.

I blinked. "Hm?"

"Do... do you see Onii-chan often these days?"

I blinked. "No, actually. And he's not home right now either..."

She frowned. "Do you think... Do you think he's out there fighting again?"

I blinked, and smiled. "I don't think so, Kyoko. We should believe in Nii-san, after all, he did promise you he'd never fight again, right?"

"He did but... I worry. He comes home late these days too..."

I tilted my head. "Do you think maybe he found a girlfriend or something?"

She blinked, and we stared at each other.

. . .

I snorted, and Kyoko giggled.

"Think about it, Onii-chan, having a girlfriend!" Kyoko started.

I laughed. "Yeah, I agree! I can't envision that at all!" I smiled at Kyoko. "Kyoko, I'm sure if we just wait and see, he'll tell us eventually."

She nodded. "Mm! You're right!"

I stared at the wrapped dinner seated on the countertop. I smiled. "He'll definitely tell us eventually."

* * *

 _ **October 18, 20XX**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He approached me while I was in the third year halls again, talking to Nanase-senpai.

He narrowed his eyes. "You."

I blinked. "Hibari-senpai?"

Nanase-senpai blinked. _'What would Hibari want with Manager?'_

"That herbivore bothers me every single day. Do something about it."

I blinked. "Sorry, who are you talking about?"

He glowered. "That boxing herbivore."

My eyes widened. "Nii-san does?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Stupid herbivore wants me to fight him every day."

I blinked, and snorted. "Sounds like Nii-san definitely..." I stared at him. "And what do you do back, Hibari-senpai?"

"I bite him to death."

I nodded. "I see I see... I'll see what I can do, Hibari-senpai. Oh, and good morning."

"Hn." He walked away, his Disciplinary Officer blazer trailing behind me like a cape.

"So. You had an older brother, Manager?" Nanase-senpai asked.

I nodded, thinking about it. "I think I have about three, actually."

He blinked. "Eh? Three? Wait, I didn't know Kyoko-chan had three older brothers and a sister!"

I smiled. "Actually, Kyoko has one blood-related older brother, and one adopted sister."

He frowned. "Your words confuse me."

I laughed. "I meant that Kozume-senpai and Nanase-senpai are my two other brothers, and I have Nii-san. That makes it three, does it not?"

He blinked, and his eyes sparkled. "Yukki-chan~"

My eyes hardened, but before I said anything he laughed. "Just kidding. It's 'Manager,' right?"

I blinked, and I smiled. "Hai, _Nii-san_."

I started to walk away, feeling warmth on my cheeks. _That was so embarrassing..._

"Oi oi! Did 'ja hear that?! She called me Nii-san! Ahahahaha! She called me Nii-san!"

 _Shut up... Gah, why'd I say that?!_

* * *

 **Omake:**

"She called me 'Nii-san'! Take that, Ryouta!" Third year Nanase said to Kozume.

"Ehhhh?! She did? You liar, she would never-!"

Nanase takes out his phone and presses play.

 _"Hai, Nii-san."_

"W-w-wha-? H-how could you, Yukki-chan?!"

Yukino too flustered to correct him.

 _'Damn third years... I shouldn't have said anything...'_

* * *

 **So, how was that?**

 **I enjoyed writing this one, I'll admit.**

 **Though it took awhile, it's finally done!**

 **Anyway, I've been meaning to do something sportsy, since I started to watch sports animes, and I thought, Oo, why not have her as baseball club manager?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the OCs as much as I loved writing them.**

 **Their scenes are just too fun!**

 **So, as for the pairing for this story, for now, it's undecided.**

 **And this chapter had to be introductions before canon actually started, which will probs be the next chapter.**

 **I again apologize for the delay this chapter gave, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

 **As for the OCs' relationship with Yukki, it will purely be platonic.**

 **I know I know, but I hope to keep it that way.**

 **And as for Hibari's relationship with Yukki, that will be platonic as well.**

 **So, see ya till next update!**

 **I'm trying to update quicker, despite school, but,**

 **Ally. XD**


	5. Not quite canon

**Thank you for you alls who actually did the troublesome thing to favorite and follow!**

 **And for those who still are reading this for the rewrite, I thank you all as well!**

 **So, without further ado...**

 **CANON BEGINS!~**

 **HALLELUJAH!**

 **(...I had to rewatch the same episodes over and over again because I forgot I was watching them for this fanfic and not for my entertainment LOL)**

* * *

 _ **Canon**_

 **1\. Original, official**

* * *

 _ **Thirteen Years Old**_

 _ **November 20, 20XX**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*cough cough*

"Yukki-chan! Oh no, you're sick!"

"N-no, it's okay, I'm completely fi- *cough cough cough*"

Kyoko frowned. "I don't think you should go to school, Yukki-chan. You sound terrible!"

"N-no, I h-have to go to school, we have an important game coming up-"

"Yukki. Listen to me at least for today and rest, okay?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but got into another coughing fit.

Yukino sighed. "Fine..."

Kyoko smiled. "I'll be leaving, then!"

"Have a safe trip..."

And that's how Yukino ended up missing the whole day of Sawada Tsunayoshi confessing to Kyoko wearing nothing but underwear, and the scene where Mochida Kensuke got all his hair pulled off.

* * *

{First Person POV}

Nii-san appeared at my room door with an enthusiastic grin, a few hours after dinner. "Are you _extremely_ better, Yukki?"

"Yeah, much better, compared to the morning, thanks for asking..." I blinked. "By the way, Nii-san..."

"Hm? What extremely is it, Yukki?"

"Have you been asking Hibari-senpai for a fight, lately?"

He blinked. "EH? How did you know to the extreme, Yukki?"

"Hibari-senpai went to me and complained..."

"Ah, I extremely see! That Hibari..!"

"Nii-san, why... why exactly are you challenging him?"

"Because there's no one worthy to challenge these days! I heard Hibari was _extremely_ strong, so I wanted to see for myself!" He groaned. "But he doesn't answer my challenges and just knocks me out with one swipe! It's frustrating!"

I looked away. "Um... Nii-san..."

"Huh?"

"I don't care much myself that you're just looking for a challenge, but Kyoko..." I looked up. "Kyoko is worried. If she heard you were staying late at school to fight Hibari-senpai, I don't think she'd allow it."

His eyes widened. "That's right..."

"S-so..." I cleared my throat. "Please stop challenging Hibari-senpai, and come home earlier, Nii-san. She- no, _we_ miss your company, and we want to eat dinner with everyone. With the _three of us_."

He blinked, and then grinned, nodding. "Of course! Don't worry anymore, Yukki! I'll stop challenging Hibari and come home to my two extreme imoutos!"

I grinned. "That's good to hear.."

He sent a rare brotherly smile. "Good night to the extreme, Yukki."

I blinked, and then cracked a smile. "Good night, Nii-san."

* * *

 ** _November 21, 20XX_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I blinked at the sight of the bald Mochida. "What happened to you?"

He blinked back, and ran.

I frowned. "I missed a lot yesterday, didn't I?"

"MANAGER!" Kishimoto-kun.

"GREAT QUEEN OF BASEBALL-SAMA!" Okumura-kun.

I sighed. "You guys are too loud, Okumura, Kishimoto."

Okumura-kun grinned. "Did you know did you know? We're having a volleyball tournament against Class 1-A!"

"And Yamamoto's playing in the team!" Kishimoto-kun grinned.

"And you know who else is playing on the team?"

"Da~ Me~ Tsu~ Na~"

They laughed together.

I blinked. "I'm sorry... who?"

"But then again, Tsuna was pretty cool yesterday, ripping off all that hair from Mochida-senpai!"

I blinked. "Wait, this 'Dame-Tsuna' was the one who ripped off his hair?!"

"Ehhh? You didn't know, Manager?" Okumura-kun said.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "I was absent yesterday."

"...R-right... o-of course we knew.. aha.."

"Anyway, I want to meet this 'Dame-Tsuna.' I need to thank him for doing that to Mochida."

"Ah, right, you never really liked Mochida-senpai, did you, Manager..."

A group of girls came out of Class 1-A, giggling to themselves.

"Say, when should we start our fan club?"

"How about now? I'm sure it'll be great, huh?"

They giggled again, and sighed happily. "A fan club for the transfer student from Italy, Gokudera Hayato-kun~~!"

I froze.

"Man, that transfer student is really scary, isn't he?~" Okumura-kun started.

"I heard he's in Class 1-A's team too..."

"T-transfer student... Say, do you know how he looks?" I asked.

"Oho~ I never imagined Manager to have an interest on the transfer student!" Kishimoto-kun teased.

"Just watch the volleyball tournament if you're so interested, Manager. And don't forget to support us too," smiled Okumura-kun.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, fine." I sighed. "Good luck..."

* * *

 _...They really needed luck on their side._

"O-oi, fucking cover, Okumura!"

"You're right in front of the ball, baka! What are you saying?!"

"Yeah! Get it, Kishimoto!"

"E-eh?! But I don't know how to receive it! I'm on the baseball club, not volleyball!"

The referee called for the other team's point, as Kishimoto-kun had just stared as the ball fell in front of him.

I deadpanned.

 _They're so bad I don't know what to say._

I sighed, and turned to the Disciplinary Committee Prez. "Um.. Hibari-senpai?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?"

"...Can I sub in for someone for my class?"

"This is a boys' volleyball tournament, herbivore."

"I- I know, but-" I averted my eyes and murmured, "...They suck. ...I'd probably do better than them with my eyes closed."

"OI! I HEARD THAT, MANAGER!"

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL, BASEBALL-HIME!"

I blinked. _Baseball-hime? ...Was I downgraded to a lower position than queen?_

I shook my head quickly, and I stared back at them. "It's the truth. You both suck. Yamamoto's way better than you two combined."

"W-wha-"

"Eh? Ah, thank you for the compliment, Manager!" Yamamoto called from the other team.

I shrugged.

Hibari-senpai narrowed his eyes. "You're going to sub in for one of them, herbivore?"

I nodded quickly. "Hai! They're crowding in front of you, aren't they? I'll sub in for both of them instead!"

"W-wait-"

"M-manager!" they protested.

Hibari-senpai thought about it, and then smirked. "Fair enough."

"E-eh-?!"

"Sensei. Take them out and put her in instead."

"H-huh-?"

"W-wait-"

Hibari-senpai glared. "Is there a problem?"

"N-not at all!" He blew the whistle. "Player trading! Numbers 11 and 12 for..."

I sent a smile. "My name is Sasagawa Yukki."

"S-Sasagawa Y-Yukki..."

I stretched. _Luckily, I'm wearing my gym clothes._

"E-eh?" a familiar looking brunette asked.

"A girl?"

"Trading with those two athletic guys?"

"...I heard it was under Hibari-san's orders..."

"There shouldn't be a problem, right? After all, she's a girl!"

My eye twitched at the sexist comments.

"Manager... are you sure about this?" asked Yamamoto from in front of me, us separated by a net.

I scoffed. "Of course I am."

The whistle blew, and the volleyball was up in the air.

"Receive it, in the back!" I ordered.

It went up, and I set it, the boy next to me spiking it down.

"Out!"

I cursed, but I turned to him with a smile. "Good try!"

He nodded, looking away. "Ossu..."

I nodded. _Good good... at least we actually hit the ball... Unlike some idiots I know._

I narrowed my eyes at the benched idiots in the baseball club.

They smiled awkwardly at me.

"Give a great serve, Tsuna!"

"You can do it!"

I stared at the front, and waited for the familiar brunette, 'Tsuna,' to serve.

He threw the ball, and it fell and landed on his face.

I deadpanned.

 _I'm guessing he's... Dame-Tsuna?_ **(=_=')**

The cheering ceased, and people got confused. "Eh?"

I watched as Dame-Tsuna grew red to the face, and he looked away.

I frowned.

For the remainder of the time in the first set, he made too many mistakes to count.

 _...He's worser than Kishimoto-kun and Okumura-kun..._

When we were at set point, someone else had set it, and I jumped for the spike. I aimed the ball at one of the blockers' hand, and spiked, making the ball go out.

And with that we won the first set.

I smiled to myself. _Nice._

The gym got silent, and I blinked, confused.

"...That girl is better than Tsuna."

"That girl isn't from the volleyball club, is she?"

"No no, that girl is the manager of the baseball club!"

"That girl can't be that athletic, she's a manager, first of all!"

My eye twitched more and more, until I finally snapped.

"' _That girl'_ this and _'that girl'_ that. I have a fucking name and it's Sasagawa Yukino!"

. . .

The gym was even more silent, until I heard a murmur of disbelief from in front of me.

I looked up with a glare, until my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

 _"Hayato..."_ My voice was barely audible.

His eyes were wide. " _Y-Yukino..._ "

I stared, more in shock, and watched as his eyes shadowed.

"Y-"

"Hibari-senpai, I just wanted to show the two idiots I subbed in for how to play properly. Um, will they be put back in?" I asked, turning away from _him._

He narrowed his eyes, but sighed. "Hn. Fine. But next time you better not crowd in front of me again, herbivores."

"H-hai, Hibari-san!" Kishimoto-kun and Okumura-kun said in unison.

I walked out of the court, bangs shadowing my eyes, only to be tugged.

I turned around, and blinked.

My teammates bowed. "Thank you so much!"

I blinked again, but smiled lightly. "No problem."

I fast walked out of there after that.

I didn't mean to make it noticeable, but I knew a selected few noticed immediately.

 _Kyoko._

 _Nii-san._

 _Yamamoto._

 _Dame-Tsuna._

 _And Gokudera_ _Hayato._

* * *

 _"_ **Running away?** _"_

"No. N-no, I'm not-"

 _"_ **It seems to me you're doing exactly that, Sasagawa Yukino.** _"_

... _Italian._

My fists clenched. _"_ **...Who are you?** _"_ I asked, staring at the empty hall in front of me.

The owner of the voice probably smirked. _"_ **So you noticed. Heh, you may be useful after all.** _"_

"Yosh." The figure of a two year old landed in front of me, wearing a suit and a fedora, along with a chameleon on his hat.

He smiled wryly. " **Ciaossu**. I have a few specific instructions for you to follow, Nemui-Yukki."

* * *

 **AAAAANDDDD TIME SKIP! AHA SORRY, DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A FLASHBACK.**

* * *

 _ **November 30, 20XX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Ehhh?! Manager, you're quitting the manager position?! B-but... but why?"_

 _"I-if it's because we were horrible at volleyball, we'll improve! Why are you leaving, Manager?!"_

 _"Manager... what's wrong? What happened?"_

 _"Was it us?"_

 _"...I don't understand why you're doing this. Y-you didn't lose interest in baseball... d-did you?"_

 _"I see. So you're leaving. See if I care."_

 _"UWAAAAA! MANAGER DON'T LEAVE-"_

I bit my lip, hiding my eyes with my hair. I felt tears gather up as I left the baseball game.

 _...Of course. They lost._

I opened the door to the empty classroom of Class 1-A, and wiped away my tears, clearing my throat. "I did what you wanted. So what was the purpose in that, Reborn?"

He stared at me with his empty charcoal eyes. "Good job, Yukki. Though you're not quite done yet."

I glared. "What else do you want me to do?! You forced me to quit my manager position when I love baseball! When I loved working with them!"

 _"...Yukki? Are you alright?"_

 _"Yukki, are you alright to the extreme?! What happened? Why aren't you talking with us?"_

 _"So you're going to keep ignoring us... Um, when you are ready to talk about it, I'll be here, okay?"_

 _"Well, a-at least you're eating with us to the extreme! ...You're not being a hypocrite..."_

"You made me distance myself from my family! You made me seem emotionless! And-" My fists clenched. I glared. " **You ruined my life.** "

He smirked. " _Your_ life? As I recall, you were originally from the De la Stella famiglia, Yukino de la Stella."

I froze. "How long... how long did you know?"

"A few days after I met you. Yukino de la Stella, childhood friends with Gokudera Hayato, daughter to Isaac de la Stella and Lily Sanguigno, stepdaughter to Alissa de la Stella and granddaughter to Asura de la Stella, the Ranking Queen. You ran away from Italy after you were abused, and you were found by Sasagawa Kyoko and Ryohei and was adopted into their family."

My fists clenched. "So what if I was Yukino de la Stella? I'm not in that famiglia now. I left!"

"That is true, you are no longer a De la Stella, as you never had any De la Stella blood, however Futa de la Stella thought of you as a real older sister and was horribly grieved to see her gone."

I glared. " _Don't you dare speak of that name_."

He smirked. "Interesting. So 'Ranking Futa' is taboo to you..." He looked at me. "You wanted to know why I made you distance yourself, right?"

I stared. "Yes."

"Because you're in the Vongola famiglia's way."

I blinked. "Vongo- What do you mean? What does being manager of the baseball club and spending time with my family have to do with the Vongola? And the Vongola is in Italy! There's no Vongola member her-"

"There is, and you being those things have a lot of things to do with the Vongola. As a former member of the De la Stella famiglia, you need to butt out. Sasagawa Kyoko and Sasagawa Ryohei are both members of Vongola Decimo's family, and Yamamoto Takeshi in the baseball club is also a member of Vongola Decimo's family. Because you were there, Yamamoto didn't hang out more with Tsuna, and instead insisted on spending more extra time to practice baseball."

"Tsuna... Tsuna, as in 'Dame-Tsuna?' What does hanging out with Tsuna have to do with the mafi-" My eyes widened. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is Vongola Decimo, isn't he?"

Reborn nodded. "Correct. I decided to make myself appear to you after you met Gokudera again, as Gokudera is also in Tsuna's family. I called him over to Japan especially for that."

. . .

My fists clenched, my bangs shadowing my eyes. "So.. you're saying all these things you ordered for me to do, was for me to stay out of the Vongola's way? Is that it?"

"You catch on pretty quickly."

I glared. "You could've just told me sooner, Reborn! That way I would've just ignored Yamamoto-kun and stayed as the manager! The baseball club is suffering right now! I miss them, and I _need_ to be there to cheer them up-"

"No need. Yamamoto already took that job from you."

I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped, closing it in the end. "So Yamamoto took over... huh?" I sighed. "So Kyoko and Nii-san both... in Sawada-kun's family..."

I smiled bitterly. "Was that all you needed of me? Was that the last request you needed me to do? Stay out of the Vongola's way at all costs? Have no social life? Talk to no one?"

"No, actually."

I frowned. "Then what do you wa-"

"The separation requests were a test to see if you were willing to follow my orders. It's proven to be successful. So let me ask you this: Are you willing to join Dame-Tsuna's family and the Vongola? No matter what it takes? To protect the ones you know that are members of the Vongola Famiglia?"

"Join... join the mafia...? You want me to _fight_ in the cold, _mafia_?"

"Yes."

 _Kyoko and Nii-san... are just civilians. They did the troublesome thing as to treat me as their own blood, and take my pathetic self in. Yamamoto-kun is also just a fellow baseball club member, not related to mafia at all. Hayato only joined this cruel world because he left his humble, peaceful family. And that was because of me._

 _I..._

 ** _I owe them, and now I need to pay them back._**

I turned to him. "Fine. I'll do it, Reborn. What do I have to do?"

He smirked. "I want you to learn to fight. I'll give you free training, Nemui-Yukki."

"Alright, but..." I frowned. "Why _do_ you call me that? Nemui, as I recall, means sleepy. And my nickname is Yukki..."

His smirk turned almost devilish. "Because you'll be classified as that nickname soon enough by your classmates. Your daily training will take place at midnight."

 _Shit._

 _I just made a contract with the devil._

* * *

In the end, I cut my hair and now it went up to the back of my neck.

It was getting in the way of my training.

Reborn cut it for me.

* * *

 ** _{Third Person POV}_**

 ** _December 2, 20XX_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Oi, Sasagawa, do number 3 on the blackboard please."

"..."

"Sasagawa?"

"Um, sensei, she's asleep..." said Okumura Koushi.

"What?! Why that girl...!"

"I- I'll answer it for her, sensei!" said Kishimoto Ryu, standing.

The sensei blinked, but sighed. "It's not common that Kishimoto volunteers for a problem. Go ahead and do it then, Kishimoto."

"Hai..."

Okumura and Kishimoto looked at their former manager, worried.

 _'What has she been going through? She never sleeps in class...'_

* * *

 ** _December 5, 20XX_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sasaga- yup, she's asleep."

"And Nemui-Yukki strikes again!" a boy snickered.

The lunch break bell rang, and the sensei walked up to Sasagawa Yukino.

The sensei tapped her shoulder. "Oi. If you keep sleeping in class, you're going to fail all your tests, Sasagawa."

All of a sudden Yukino jolted upwards, screaming, "I'M SORRY REBORN I WON'T GET ANOTHER 80 PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME RUN AGAIN, _PLEASE_!"

Everyone in Class 1-C stared at her in bewilderment.

Yukino blinked, and realized what she had just said. She bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for making a commotion, sensei, I- I just had a bad dream..."

She looked up. "And about the sleeping thing, I'm- I'm really trying my best to stay awake..."

"Sasagawa..." The sensei had a frown. "What exactly do you do at midnight?"

She blinked. "I train- er, I have tutoring sessions."

The sensei blinked, and then sighed. "I guess that explains the fear you just showed? As this 'Reborn' is your tutor and punishes you for scores lower than 100?"

Yukino nodded. "You're spot-on correct, sensei."

The sensei sighed. "Well, I guess, as long as you remain an average grade, you can sleep in class..."

She bowed. "Thank you so much, sensei..."

As the sensei left, Yukino stared at her quiet classmates, and heard murmurs of 'Nemui-Yukki.'

She deadpanned. _'As always, Reborn's predictions are spot-on...'_

"Um, Ma- Yukki-chan?" said Okumura.

She looked up, and blinked. "Hai, Okumura?"

He flinched, and she blinked, and averted her eyes. "Sorry, Okumura- _kun_. W-what would you like?"

" _I don't like this..._ " Kishimoto stood in front of her with a slight glare. "Why aren't you our manager anymore, Manager?!"

She was about to respond that she was going to become it again but she had training sessions, but realized saying that won't cut it.

So she responded with a straightforward emotionless stare. " _Be_ _cause I find baseball to be boring and uneventful._ "

The two baseball club members flinched, and Yukino's heart ached at the lie, but they nodded.

"I see."

Okumura forced a smile. "We apologize for bothering you, Yukki-chan."

Yukino sent a fake smile back. "Please, _call me Nemui-Yukki,_ why don't you?"

They blinked, and she stood, taking her lunch money with her.

 _'...Manager...'_

 _'Goodbye.'_

* * *

 **SOOO.**

 **Idk wat I just wrote, but dammmnnnn, do I write drama wayy too much or what?**

 **Aha, anyways, this isn't necessarily canon canon, as a canon scene was changed up a lot, but hey!**

 **This is an AU.**

 **It will stay an AU, and I don't have to make it exact.**

 **And Hayato and Yukino's reunion was... like... ten words long. But hey, there'll be more of their moments in later chapters.**

 **I had to make it that she stopped being manager... too bad. I liked writing about the baseball club.**

 **I forgot to mention that Yukino had long hair, but now she doesn't!**

 **She cut it!** **For training!**

 **I hope I didn't make this too complicated, if there's anything you'd like to comment about for this or anything you're confused on and you need me to clarify, feel free to review and/or PM me.**

 **Anyways, till the next update, because surprisingly I updated this pretty quickly,**

 **ALLY. XD**


	6. Call me Manager

**Thank you to To the EXTREME Khr EnmaFan for your review!**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATENESS EVERYONE!**

 **You see, I just kept on procrastinating and procrastinating to the point where I just forgot where my train of thought was, and I pretty much had a writer's block... but, y'know, I'm fine now, and I am back.**

 **Okay, so as I was watching the anime, I realized that the dates I put were wrong, as in some point of the Daily Life Arc, it's New Years. So for those who read the previous dates in July or June or something, I changed everything so that it could have the correct date.**

 **Anyways, hope ya'lls enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Manager_**

 _ **1.**_ ** _a person in charge of the activities, tactics, and training of a sports team._**

* * *

 _ **Thirteen Years Old**_

 ** _December 28, 20XX_**

{First Person POV}

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"When you're ready to tell us, I'll be here, okay?"_

My eyes opened, and when realizing I woke up earlier than usual, I sighed.

 _I still haven't talked to them_.

I'll admit, it was hard.

I couldn't find myself just talking to the two of them again like nothing happened.

And I couldn't necessarily explain to them the reasons why I had stopped, either.

I stared at myself in the mirror, shoving my toothbrush in my mouth.

I frowned at my reflection. _Are those dark circles?_

 _...Wait a sec._

My frown deepened.

 _Since when did I care about skin care?_

I blinked.

 _Ah._

 _...Probably from Kyoko._

I spit out the toothpaste, and gurgled my mouth, sighing afterward.

"I should make up with them... huh?"

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, smelling the familiar scent of home-cooked food.

I blinked. _She still makes lunch?_

Kyoko noticed me immediately, and she blinked at the unfamiliar appearance of me. After that, however, she just smiled and put an omelet into a bento box from the pan.

She hummed cheerfully, and I just stood there, waiting for some greeting, some interaction.

 _Anything._

But it didn't happen.

I blinked.

 _...I have to start a conversation, don't I?_

I looked away. "Um... Good morning, Kyoko."

She blinked, and then her eyes widened, dropping the handle of the pan.

Before the steaming pot landed onto the floor, or worse yet, her feet, I suddenly reached out and caught it by the handle.

She blinked, and smiled. "Amazing, Yukki-chan!~ You have amazing reflexes!"

I blinked as well, setting the pan down slowly, and stared at my hands. _Was this from the torturous training?_

I shook my head, and looked at her, worried. "Forget about that. Kyoko, you shouldn't drop hot objects so suddenly like that. You'll hurt yourself."

"But it's just I-" She looked away in shame. "...I'm sorry, Yukki-chan. I just assumed you were mute, because you weren't talking to us anymore. I- I heard you weren't talking at all during school either... S-so I was just surprised to hear you talk again..."

I blinked, and cracked a smile. "So I'm mute... that's a new one..."

She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Yukki-chan. For jumping to conclusions."

"You know what..." I averted my eyes. "I should be the one..." I looked up. "I'msorry. I... I've been ignoring you and Nii-san stubbornly all these months... I- I guess you can say I had depression of some sort."

She frowned. "That's terrible, Yukki! Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. "I- I didn't want to worry you..."

She blinked, and then smiled. "Well, all that matters is that you're back, now. Welcome back, Yukki. Oh, and good morning."

"Good morning..." I smiled back a little. "It's good to be back."

"I'M LEAVING THE HOUSE, KYOKO!"

"Have a safe trip!~" she replied from the kitchen.

I bit my lip, before turning to the door. "I'll join you in your _extreme_ run, N-Nii-san!"

He blinked at me for a few moments, but just grinned. "Sure, Yukki!"

Kyoko stared, but she smiled. "Have a safe trip, both of you. I'll catch up with you two later."

"OSSU!" "O-ossu..."

* * *

"URAAAAAAAAAA!"

I jogged beside him with a blank expression. "You're getting slower, Nii-san~"

He blinked, and then he started quickening up his pace. "EXTREME RUNNING CHARGE!"

I blinked, but shrugged. I sped up to match his pace, only to hear Kyoko's voice.

"Tsuna-kun, good morning."

 _Tsuna-kun? Who...?_

"A-ah, Kyoko-chan! Um, good morning!"

She smiled, and I slowed my jogging, watching them.

"Say... K-Kyoko-chan... I-!" He was cut off by the loud "URAAAAA!" from Nii-san, who was already ahead of me. 'Tsuna-kun', who, by the way, turned out to be Sawada-kun, 'HIE'd and deadpanned.

Nii-san ran, but made an exaggerated halt when he passed them. The two of them just watched.

He grinned. "Ah, Kyoko!"

I stood next to Kyoko, and tilted my head at her. "You barely making it here?"

"Onii-chan... Yukki-chan... But you both left before I did..."

"I ran around town once."

I cleared my throat. "We actually _raced_ around town, Nii-san."

He grinned. "I'm feeling better to the extreme, either way! Oi, Sawada, you want to join us?" asked Nii-san.

He stared at us in bewilderment, and then shook his head violently. "I-I'll pass!"

He scurried away, and Nii-san beamed. "He has a good running form!"

I looked away. ... _Probably from running a lot from Reborn's "Vongola-style" training._

"It reminds me of yours, Yukki!"

I blinked, and averted my eyes. "Aha, does it?"

 _I would know._

* * *

I stepped into Class 1-A, and spotted the familiar trio eating lunch.

 _Ah._

 _There they are._

Yamamoto-kun blinked. "Eh? So you were going to ask Sasagawa to eat with you earlier, then? Ah, then that was my bad, Tsuna. Good luck!"

"Eh? Is that really true, Juudaime?! If so, I will always support and root for Juudaime!" said Hayato. "But seriously, I'm telling you, Juudaime, girls are too troublesome and-"

" _Ossu,_ " I greeted.

Sawada-kun blinked, and then stood abruptly. "EH?! Y-y-y-you're K-K-Kyoko-chan's-"

Yamamoto-kun blinked. "Eh? _Manager!_ "

Hayato stared at me, frozen in place. "Y-Y-Yukin-"

I deadpanned.

 _I forgot I had some kind of connection with every single one of them._

I sighed, and stared at them. "Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera Hayato. And lastly, Vongola Decimo."

"Hieee! Why do _I_ only get titled by mafia terms-?"

"Because I am here to introduce myself properly, and I figured saying it that way was better. Anyways, nice to meet you, I'm Sasagawa Yukino, but you can call me-"

"Manager! She wants to be called Manager," Yamamoto-kun inputted with a grin.

Sawada-kun blinked. "Nice to meet you... Manager?"

I facepalmed. "You don't have to call me that... No wait... _please_ don't call me that."

Sawada-kun blinked. "...Eh?"

I sighed, and stared at the two other members of the Vongola famiglia. "Listen up, you two. I feel as if I should talk to you guys first after all."

The two blinked.

"Yamamoto, as of now, I am no longer the manager of the baseball club, so stop staring at me like I'm some alien, and- you don't have to call me Manager anymore."

I turned to Hayato. "Hayato. I know I ran away when we had the chance to meet earlier in the year, and I'm sorry, however right now I'm not here to discuss the past with you. I'm just simply introducing myself to Sawada, who is your boss and my boss as well."

Sawada-kun, who was looking confused, blinked. ".. _.Boss?_ "

I cleared my throat. "Anyway. Like I've said already, I'm Sasagawa Yukino, or Yukki. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and Ryohei's adoptive sister and was the former baseball club manager. Nice to finally meet you, Vongola Decimo."

I watched as Sawada-kun processed all of what I said, and then he panicked. " _H-hie!_ Wait a minute, y-you're in the mafia, Kyoko-chan's sister?!"

I tilted my head. "Like I said, I'm her adoptive sister. I should also mention that I was also Hayato's childhood friend in Italy."

Sawada-kun blinked, surprised. "You were G-Gokudera-kun's childhood friend?!"

Hayato looked away. " _Was_."

I faked a smile. " _Was,_ " I repeated.

"And she was the former baseball club's manager!" Yamamoto-kun inputted with a grin.

Sawada-kun looked like he was about to faint. " _And_ Yamamoto's baseball club manager?!"

" _Former_ ," I corrected.

"...Say, Yukki-san, you're connected to a lot of people..."

"Ah, that's right. Reborn never told you about me, did he?"

"R-Reborn?! Y-Yukki-san... you know Reborn too?!"

"He's my fellow torture demon tutor during the night," I responded immediately.

"EH?!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you're not the only one who's popular, after all," said a familiar squeaky voice.

I turned, and met Reborn himself, in the flesh.

" _SHIT,_ _HIEEE_! DON'T JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE YOU DEMON!"

Sawada-kun blinked, and stared at me.

 _Yes._

 _It was **me** who said that._

 _Not Sawada._

Reborn simply smirked. " _Heh,_ you're starting to sound like Dame-Tsuna, Nemui-Yukki."

" _Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?_ " we both asked in unison.

"You guys are so funny, being in sync like that! And you barely just met too!" said Yamamoto-kun laughing.

I sighed, and looked at Reborn. "Do you always pop out of nowhere like that? If so, I'm not surprised why Sawada does that each time!"

"Shut up, Nemui-Yukki."

I got hit by a Leon hammer.

"H-HIEEE! Y-Yukki-san, are you alright?!"

I held up a hand. "Don't worry... I'm already used to it."

" _E-Eh?!_ "

"Anyways, Yukki, you're well acquainted with Tsuna now, right?"

I shrugged. "If you can call that being 'well acquainted,' then I guess we are, huh, Sawada?"

He smiled awkwardly. "I- I guess..."

"By the way, I don't have to call you 'Boss,' right?" I whispered.

He blinked, and then nodded.

"That's good then. Well, now that you made up with Kyoko and Ryohei, help your new friend Tsuna out."

I blinked. "With _what_ , exactly?"

"Tsuna needs a future wife worthy enough to be part of the Vongola in the future, so he's going to confess to Kyoko toda-"

"S-SHH! R-Reborn! Don't just _say_ things like that!"

"Confess... to _Kyoko_..." I repeated slowly.

Reborn smirked, as if anticipating something. "How about it, Yukki? Help Tsuna confess to your sister."

"..." My fists clenched, and I looked up at Sawada-kun with narrowed eyes. " _Sorry, but I can't do that._ "

Sawada-kun shrieked, and then blinked. "E-eh? ...M-may I ask why, Yukki-san?"

" _Why_...?" I glared. "I _can'_ _t_ , no, I _won't_ let Kyoko be involved with this! Even if she's in Sawada's family already, she doesn't know what she was brought into, right?!

"It's enough that Sawada loves her, but if she were to be his _wife,_ his _lover_ , then what?! She's going to be targeted every second of her life! Kyoko's not even _close_ to be prepared for that!

"Nii-san and I are also part of the mafia, and to have Sawada confess when she doesn't know anything about the danger she's been thrown into? That's dangerous, and insane! I am never _..._ _ever_ letting her date you because of that, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Sawada-kun frowned. "Who said I was going to accept the mafia boss position? I've denied it many times before, and I'm not confessing to Kyoko-chan just to get her involved into this cruel world."

I smiled bitterly. "You just don't _get it_ , do you? You don't have a _fucking_ choice, Sawada. You have _Vongola_ blood, you were chosen. The only reason Reborn is _tutoring_ you is because you're the decided candidate! Your own opinion of this means _nothing_ to the all-powerful Ninth Gen Vongola Don!"

His eyes widened. " _No way_..."

Yamamoto-kun blinked. "...You know a lot about this mafia game, Manager."

I smiled bitterly. "Of course I do. My own little brother went through both of these exact situations _blindly_ , after all."

Hayato's eyes widened.

I swallowed my saliva, and bowed. "I apologize for raising my voice at you, _Boss_ , but it's crucial. Reborn knows that, which is the only reason why I'm still alive and annoyingly speaking." I looked at them. "'Then, I'll excuse myself."

Yamamoto-kun gripped my wrist. "Wait, Manage-"

"Sorry. I just need some peace and quiet to myself right now."

The grip on my wrist loosened, and I left.

* * *

I sighed, staring at the clock.

 _I literally skipped class, sleeping on the roof..._

 _I should head home, then._

* * *

"I'll be leaving!~"

"See ya, Kyoko."

"Mm, Onii-chan! Make sure to tell Yukki-chan I'll bring her some leftovers!~"

I woke up to the sound of the door closing, and yawned, stretching out my arms.

 _I fell asleep on the couch again..._

"Nii-san..?" I called out.

"Ah, Yukki! Kyoko just extremely left to buy cake!"

I frowned. "What? I want cake too... You should've woken me up sooner, Nii-san, I would've gone with Kyoko..."

I stretched my neck, and it made a cracking noise.

"It's alright, Yukki! Kyoko extremely said herself that she'd bring back some cake for you!"

 _Somehow, I doubt that._

I sighed. "Ah, I don't know~ I'm heading upstairs, Nii-san..."

"You go do that!"

I yawned again. "Thanks~"

* * *

I frowned at the message I received.

 **To: _Nemui-Yukki_**

 **Fr: _demon tutor_**

 **Subject: _Get here quickly~_**

 ** _The Gyoza has created death upon your loved ones._**

My phone pinged for another message.

 **To: _Nemui-Yukki_**

 **Fr: _demon tutor_**

 **Subject: ;)**

 ** _Ciao ciao~_**

I deadpanned at the last part.

 _Really?_

 _I don't feel like moving all the way to Sawada's house..._

And then I thought about it.

 _Gyoza-Fist was the style that used specially made Gyoza-buns to manipulate your brain, right? It made it seem like the users could control you._

 _So why would he send me this...?_

I sighed. "I could really use a cake right now... Too much thinking makes my brain hurt..."

I stared at the ceiling. "Speaking of cake, Kyoko should be back by now..."

My eyes widened. _Unless..._

I grabbed my jacket and dashed to the Sawada Residence.

* * *

I knocked on the door, and a kind looking woman opened it.

I bowed. "Good day, Sawada-san. I'm Sasagawa Yukino."

She blinked, and then cheerily smiled. "Ara~ Are you here for Tsu-kun too? My~ I say he's so popular these days!"

I blinked, and then awkwardly smiled. "N-no, Sawada-san, I'm just here to pick up my sister."

She tilted her head. "Your sister? Ah, Tsu-kun did have two guests over, after all. Alright, they'll be in the first room that appears, okay?"

"Thank you, Sawada-san. I apologize for the inconvenience."

She smiled at me. "It's alright! Feel free to call me Nana, Yukki-chan!"

I cracked a smile. "Alright."

Once I went upstairs, at my feet were Kyoko and a brunette, collapsed.

I blinked, and then stared up.

Sawada-kun, Hayato, and Yamamoto-kun.

"What exactly... _happened_?"

"Y-Y-Yukki-san! I can explain every-!"

"Also, who gathered all the street vendors into one place? I had a hard time getting here with all those in the way..."

I watched as I saw Sawada-kun, Hayato, and Yamamoto-kun sweatdrop and look away.

I blinked.

"They were trying to look for I-Pin's master, because there was only one antidote," stated Reborn.

 _That's right._

 _So they did eat the Gyoza bun._

I sighed. "Reborn, there was no point in sending me that message, was there? You got the whole situation taken care of, and it's not like I can get mad at Sawada when he did find the antidote. You were the one who invited Kyoko to Sawada's house too, right?"

He smirked. "Heh, so you could tell. Shame, it would've been nice to see two of my students fight. I was bored after all."

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Sawada-kun and I said in unison.

His expression changed to his carefree state, and he turned to I-Pin, who I guessed was the Chinese little girl with a braid. "I-Pin, give them the antidote."

As she walked over to them, I kneeled down to her level and smiled at her. "I'll give Kyoko the second antidote, to cancel up any other confusion, is that alright?"

She nodded. " _Thank you..._ "

I took the pill, and sat Kyoko up, then inserted it into Kyoko's mouth. I held the cup of water and held it to her lips.

After that, both girls stirred, and they yawned, waking up.

Kyoko blinked at me. "Eh? Yukki-chan? What are you doing here?"

She looked around. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, when did you guys arrive too?"

She tilted her head. "Is there some special gathering?"

Sawada-kun opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off with a smile to Kyoko. "Nope. I came to pick you up, after I heard you were at Sawada's house. Nii-san will be worried you know, not coming back after 3 hours with no further messages or calls."

She blinked, and then her eyes widened. "That's right! I fell asleep at Tsuna-kun's house!" She turned to Sawada-kun. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun, for sleeping at your house."

He smiled awkwardly. "N-no no, Kyoko-chan, it's alright."

"We still have cake left, so we should just hurriedly eat it and then head back!~" chirped the brunette.

"Mm! Let's do that, Yukki-chan join us too!" Kyoko chirped back.

I smiled awkwardly. "Actually, I-"

"Y-Y-Yukino..." Hayato spoke quietly.

I blinked, and then my eyes widened.

 _Right, at this time I can-_

I smiled. "Sorry, Kyoko, I actually need to discuss some things with H- Gokudera right now, so I'll be outside when you're done, alright?"

Kyoko blinked, and then smiled. "Alright."

The brunette spoke up, "Um, I'd like to know who you are before you leave. After all, Kyoko-chan seems to know you, and you seem to know Tsuna-san too!"

I blinked at the suffix, but shrugged. "I'm not so much acquainted with Sawada, as I'm actually Kyoko's adoptive sister, Sasagawa Yukino, but you can call me-"

"Manager!"

I glared at Yamamoto. "Seriously?"

He laughed, and grinned at me.

She blinked. "...Huh? I call you Manager?"

I shook my head quickly. "N-no no, please, just call me Yukki."

She smiled. "Then, nice to meet you, Yukki-chan! I'm Miura Haru, Tsuna-san's future wife!"

At that Sawada-kun spat out his drink, and he stared at Miura. "H-Haru! Don't tell _her_ too! Stop saying things like that!"

I raised an eyebrow, but just smiled, amused. "You too, Miura. Oh, or should I say Mrs. Sawada?"

Sawada-kun whined, "Oh _come on!"_

Kyoko just giggled.

I then stood. "Well, I apologize for leaving so soon. I'll be borrowing H- Gokudera for awhile."

I turned to Hayato, and he blinked. He then cleared his throat and stood, nodding.

Once I said goodbye to Sawada-san, I stared at the orangey sky.

"We have a lot to talk about, huh?"

I heard the familiar click of his tongue. "Obviously, stupid Yukino."

I cracked a smile.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **I FINALLY DID IT.**

 **I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE A DECENT CHAPTER, OH GOD PRAISE THE LORD ALMIGHTY!**

 **Okay.**

 **I'm good now.**

 **ANYWAY.**

 **I hope you guys liked this somewhat, I know it's been a loonggg time since I last updated.**

 **I was caught up with school shit and I'm a procrastinator, so this came out longer than I intended.**

 **(I have like 5 stories now, so half the time that I was on "break" was me stressing about how stupid I was to have to deal with 5 fucking stories)**

 **But it's done and overwith.**

 **I don't know when the next update will happen, but hopefully it's soon, as I want to keep you readers happy and all.**

 **Hope this wasn't shitty, or if anyone was out of character.**

 **Futa _might_ appear next chapter and Kokuyo Arc is coming soon to theaters!**

 **Risen from the grave and currently stressing and wishing summer will come soon,**

 **Ally.**


	7. The Deredere and the Tsundere

**Thank you to To The EXTREME KHR Enma Fan, 13th Misery, and GraceHeart27 for your reviews!**

 **I really appreciate it you guys!**

 **Aight, once this chapter ends, the author's note will include a very important question I'll have to ask ya'll.**

 **So stay tuned...?**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 ** _"-Dere"_**

 **1\. When it comes to characters, there are no more commonly used archetypes than those known as the "deres": tsundere, kuudere, dandere, and yandere. To start with, the term "dere" itself comes from the Japanese word "deredere" (デレデレ) which is the onomatopoeia for being lovestruck.**

* * *

 ** _Thirteen Years Old_**

 ** _December 28, 20XX_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They were now seated on the swings in a nearby park, after Yukino had texted Kyoko to hang out at the Sawada Residence until she came back.

It was quite quiet and peaceful, but that had just encouraged a silence to form between Hayato and Yukino.

Eventually, Hayato ran his hand through his silver locks frustratingly.

"Hey..." he started.

Yukino turned to him, and he groaned, looking away.

" _I'm_ _sorry."_

Yukino blinked at the silver haired bomber. "Huh?"

"Look, I'm- I'm sorry, okay?" he repeated, not meeting her eyes.

She stared. "Wait. For... _what_?"

"F-for... gah, I don't know. Do you _need_ me to repeat it?"

"I mean, just saying " _I'm sorry_..." That's _real_ specific, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need your sarcasm right now, idiot."

She sent a grin. "Hey. I just need you to complete your sentence, lazy ass."

He deeply sighed, and looked up at Yukino with exasperation. "Ugh, _f_ _iiine_."

He then narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sorry for being such a stubborn little bitch and not listening to your reasoning any sooner back then."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good, good! That's what I needed to hear!~"

He glared. "I hate you."

She narrowed her eyes at him with a scowl. "Don't lie, you tsundere. We both know how much you love me. After all, you were all over me when we were kids!"

. . .

The two thirteen year olds burst out laughing, and in any stranger's eyes, they would've looked like two average friends.

 _Nothing at all like the children of the dark mafia that they actually were._

* * *

{First Person POV}

"So..."

"Hm?~"

"Are we..." He sighed, and then looked at me exasperated. "Are we good now?"

I tilted my head with a playful smile on my face. "Good in... _what_?"

He socked my arm, and glowered.

I grinned slyly. "Alright alright, we're good, no worries you dynamite freak."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're such a loser." **(FAMOUS SASUKE LINE)**

I bowed. "Why thank you." I sat back on the swing and started swinging myself.

He sighed, and after a while, he stared at the ground. "Um... hey."

As I swung, my head turned towards his suddenly awkward self. "Yeah?"

"I've noticed this, and..." He sighed, and stared at me. "Why do you treat me differently than the others?"

I grinned. "Because I love you~"

He deadpanned, and then I laughed. "Okay okay."

I jumped off the swing. "Because!" I turned to him with a grin. "You're just really fun to tease, Hayato."

He blinked, and then glared, getting all flustered. "Wha- I- What are yo- What do you- Er- I- As if- I'm not-!"

I laughed. "What do I tell you? So amusing, your reactions~"

He stood abruptly from his swing, his face beet red. "S-s-shut up! I'm going home!"

"When you say 'home' you mean your precious Juudaime's home, right?"

He flushed, and stomped away. "Yes, that's right! Leave me alone you stupid woman!"

"Oh come on, Hayato, I'm going the same way anyw- Hey don't walk so fa-! _Hayato!_ "

* * *

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"OH COME ON YOU TSUNDERE WE BOTH KNOW YOU LOVE THE ATTENTI- HEY, WAIT UP!"

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "

* * *

 ** _January 1, 20XX_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Oh _hell_ no, I am _not_ waking up for that shit!"

"Heh. I knew you'd say that, Nemui-Yukki."

"Well, _yeah!_ Isn't it obvious?! I obviously already know what you're planning!"

He smirked. "Or do you really?"

"I _knew_ it, you're planning something! No matter _what_ you do, I'm _not_ going! Just watch!" I stomped away frustrated, hugging my arms to escape from the cold.

"Where you going, Yukki? Your training's not over yet."

"Today's New Years, and it's 1 A.M. I'm going home!"

* * *

 ** _[Hours later]_**

"Yukki-chan! _Yukki-chan!_ Wake up, it's New Years, you know!"

"Mmergh... Kyoko... just... 5 more hours..."

"Eh? But Yukki-cha-"

"...I don't wanna get up..." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Yukki-chan, what about your kimono? There's no other day to wear it than today, Yukki-chan, so you need to wake up and wear it!"

I waved her off. "I don't wanna... Takes too much work..."

"I'll do it for you-"

"Just go with Nii-san this year, Kyoko."

"Eh? But-"

"Ah, that's right..."

 _"You're coming over to Dame-Tsuna's house for New Years, Yukki."_

I scowled in distaste at the memory, but nonetheless sat up to look at Kyoko. "Reborn invited me to Sawada's house, but since Nii-san's wanted to see it for awhile now, you can go with him, Kyoko. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Eh? Tsuna-kun's house? Hmm... alright, then. But you have to leave the house before the sun sets today, okay Yukki-chan?"

"Sure sure..." I said, rubbing my eyes.

I noted the kimono she had on, and gave her a half smile. "Have fun."

She blinked, and then smiled. "Mm!~"

Once the house was finally without random shouts of "EXTREME" and nagging, I slipped into a peaceful sleep, having no dreams or nightmares.

* * *

" _Gah_."

It was about 3 P.M., but the blinding sun was out, despite the chilly winds.

I grimaced, squinting my eyes. " _Shit_. It's too bright out." (=.=)

I groaned, and shoved my hands into my pants pockets.

 _What was the whole point in me going out...?_

" _Eh? Is that you, Manager?"_

My body tensed up at the voice, but recognizing it I turned around.

I met the confused gaze of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yamamoto..." I greeted awkwardly.

He grinned. "And here I was wondering what was missing! It was you after all!"

"Missing?" I frowned. "Wait, missing for _what_?"

"We had a New Years' Battle against Tsuna's friend, Dino-san! The kid arranged it for us, and it was pretty fun! I thought you'd be there too!"

"New Years' Battle...? Ah. So that's why Reborn wanted me to come."

"So the kid _did_ invite you! Why didn't you come then, _Manager_? Even Sasagawa came, after all!"

"I told her to take my place. I was sleeping this whole time."

"Ehhh? Seriously? Aha, actually, that's just what I'd expect from you!~" He chuckled to himself. "You really haven't changed at all, _Manager_."

I flinched at that. "Yamamoto... a-actually-"

"Is this about you leaving the baseball club?" he asked, his tone surprisingly icier than usual.

I blinked. "H-huh? Well, y-yeah..." My gaze averted from his. "I left and still gave you all no reason, after all..."

He sighed, but then smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. You had your own reasons, _Manager._ Not everyone can stay committed, after all."

I felt my fists clench, and I bit my lip.

"Say... Yamamoto _._ "

He tilted his head. "Yes?"

"Why... Why do you still call me Manager? I've... I've asked you several times about it, but you never answered, so-"

He laughed, albeit a bit bitterly. " _I_ _f I called you Yukki-chan instead, you'd probably chuck something at me again. I can't have that, Manager._ "

I blinked. "What do you mean? I would never-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

One look at Yamamoto's bitter smile made my eyes widen in realization.

* * *

 _"Manager, what class do you have? I have Class 1-C," Kishimoto-kun said._

 _"I have Class 1-A!" Yamamoto-kun chirped._

 _"Really? I have Class 1-C..." Okumura-kun said._

 _"Hey, Okumura, don't act so disappointed, I have Class 1-C too!" protested Kishimoto-kun._

 _"That's why!"_

 _"Wha-? You're so cruel-!"_

 _"I have 1-C."_

 _. . ._

 _"Yatta!~" the two 1-C classmates of mine chirped._

* * *

 _"Ma~"_

 _"Na~"_

 _"Ger~!" they ended together in unison._

 _I sighed, looking up at them. "What?"_

 _"Let's go get lunch together, ne~?" Okumura-kun said with a grin. "We'll share ours with you!"_

* * *

 _People blinked at me, and Yamamoto-kun finally turned our way, instantly grinning after. "Kishimoto! Okumura! **Yukki-chan**!"_

 _He instantly caught the chalkboard eraser I chucked at him._

 _Class 1-A got silent really quickly._

 _I nodded. "Good reflexes."_

 _He laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Manager! It just slipped out!"_

* * *

 _Morisuke flinched, and stuttered. "Um... M-M-Manager-s-san-"_

 _"Manager."_

 _"M-manager...s-s-san..."_

 _" **Manager**."_

 _"Manager... san..."_

 _" **Manager**..."_

 _"Um, I'm sorry, Manager-san!"_

 _"For the last time it's Manager..."_

* * *

 _"Hoho~ Youth, with their innocence~~" teased third year Kozume-senpai._

 _I deadpanned._

 _"Oi, Manager-chan, don't look at me that way!" he protested._

 _" **Manager**."_

* * *

 _"Aha! Yukki-chan, your face expression is priceless!"_

 _I chucked my clipboard at him._

 _He caught it again with ease._

 _I huffed, and began picking up the papers that fell out of it._

 _Yamamoto-kun and Morisuke-kun helped, Yamamoto-kun handing my clipboard back._

* * *

 _I walked over to the crowd of boys screaming "KYOKO-CHAN~~" and proceeded to stand in front of her. "Please leave my sister alone."_

 _They blinked, and I added a devilish smirk. "Or I'll remove those positions of regulars and double your training."_

 _"H-H-HAI GREAT QUEEN OF BASEBALL!"_

 _I blinked, and snorted. "What's with that?"_

* * *

 _Nanase-senpai's eyes were shadowed by his hair. "Manager... that was your childhood?"_

 _I smiled awkwardly. "Y-yes?"_

 _Morisuke-kun looked pained. "I'm really sorry for asking..."_

 _Yamamoto-kun, Kishimoto-kun, and Okumura-kun's eyes were widened._

 _The rest of the team was just silent._

 _Kozume-senpai sighed, and smiled at me. "I'm sure we're all shocked to hear this, but we won't tell a soul."_

 _I blinked. "Eh? I mean, I don't care if you do, so-"_

 _"It was insensitive of us to listen in," stated Okumura-kun._

 _Kyoko blinked. "E-eh? N-no, I was just being too loud-"_

 _The whole baseball team bowed. "Please take good care of us, Manager!"_

 _. . ._

 _I blinked, and felt tears rise up._

 _The third years panicked. "E-e-eh?! Manager, we-"_

 _I laughed. "I'll make sure to guarantee victory for you all!"_

 _They blinked, but nodded. "H-H-HAI!"_

* * *

I felt my bangs shadow my eyes, and my fists clenched.

Yamamoto-kun's bitter self changed to confusion. "Eh? Manager? What's wrong?"

"I..." I swallowed, and looked up at him with a bitter smile, my fists unclenching. "Well _s_ _hit._ _I really do miss you guys after all."_

Yamamoto-kun's eyes widened, but they softened in the end, and with a big smile, he responded with, "We miss you alot too. Did you know that, _Yukki_?"

At the unfamiliar use of my name, I threw my house keys at him, and he caught it with a playful grin.

"If you won't even let me call you Yukki, what _do_ you expect me to call y-"

"Shaddup Yamamoto."

He grinned in response.

I felt myself start to smile, but at a realization, I suddenly felt tears blur my vision.

Yamamoto-kun immediately turned panicky. "M-manager! W-what-"

I wiped away my tears quickly, and looked at the ground. "F-funny. I... I didn't think I'd cry over this, but..." As tears kept appearing, my arms wiped them away angrily. "It's been so long since I was able to joke around with you guys..."

 _I haven't laughed with Hayato for years._

 _I haven't smiled with the baseball club for months._

Something pat my head comfortingly, and looking up I saw that it was Yamamoto-kun. He smiled softly at me. "You know, you don't need to hide away your tears all the time. There are times when people are strong for too long and are tired and weak."

I swallowed, holding in my tears. "You mean being weak means you've been strong for too long."

"Oh yeah, _exactly_ _that_!"

I swat his hand away from my head, and he laughed.

Despite the fact that he got the quote wrong, his reassurance made me want to break down at that moment. Instead, I clenched my fists tightly, and bit my lip. "Say, Yamamoto..."

He looked at me curiously. "Yes?"

"Do you think, maybe, that I-" I faltered, but hesitantly started again, looking up at him. "Do you think I'd be able to come back to the baseball club? Would they even _forgive_ me?"

He blinked, and thought about it, smiling warmly in the end. "Of course they will, Manager. You're always welcome back, after all, but..." With his eyes soft and welcoming, he grinned. "I'm pretty sure they've already forgiven you."

My eyes widened, and the tears that gathered quickly overflooded my vision.

" _Yamamoto!_ " I unconsciously tackled him into a hug, sobbing. "Thank you. Just, _thank you for_ _everything._ "

I knew he was surprised, but eventually he just laughed, and hugged me back. "No prob."

 _He's not a Rain Flame attribute without a reason... huh?_

 _This hug is pretty soothing..._

* * *

Little did I know, a certain person spotted the two of us in that position. With a surprised look, he walked away, hands shoved into his pants' pockets and mumbling things to himself.

 _'What the hell is their relationship, anyway? Between Yukino and that baseball idiot...'_

 _'...Not that it matters, or anything.'_

* * *

 ** _January 13, 20XX_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"God, why am I here, again...?" I asked aloud, staring at the sushi restaurant before me.

 _"Nemui-Yukki-"_

 _"Reborn, if this is about that cake you bought me, no, I did not eat it firsthand, I checked it if it was poisonous-"_

 _"Do you like Yamamoto?"_

 _. . ._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Well do you? I was wondering, because-" He reached into his suit blazer and showed me a picture. "-it certainly looks like you do."_

 _I frowned at first, but realizing what that picture was, my eyes widened, my cheeks quickly flushing. "HOW-? WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE THAT YOU WERE TO-?"_

 _I shook my head. "No, it's not a matter of_ how _, it's more like_ when _..." I sighed. "Reborn, are you planning on using this picture to blackmail me?"_

 _"That, too. I also just want to know about my student's love interest, that's all."_

 _"Well I-" I sighed. "No, I don't like him. I was merely hugging him because-" I blinked. Wait, why was I hugging him? "-...Huh."_

 _"Interesting. If you don't know, that means you do have an interest in him, whether it be romantic or not. That works too. Nemui-Yukki, you're going on a trip with Yamamoto to the zoo. I'll tell you more about it later, but invite him out yourself."  
_

 _"Huh? Wha-? No. I'm not going to-"_

 _"Or I'm going to show this photo around to everyone telling everyone you know that you two are dating."_

I deadpanned. "Riiight. That's why I'm here." I sighed, and stared at the two Nanimori Animal Park tickets in my hand. _Do I really have to...?_

"Oh? Are you waiting for someone, little lady? I noticed you haven't entered in awhile."

I turned abruptly, only to meet a middle aged man wearing a sushi chef uniform, holding a box of fish over his shoulder.

I blinked, and as soon as I spotted the familiar black spiky hair and brown eyes, my eyes widened and I bowed. "G-good morning to you, Y-Y-Yamamoto-san. I'm here for Y-Y-Yamamoto-k-k-kun..."

He tilted his head. "For Takeshi? I don't remember him ever mentioning-" He blinked. "-Ah. Are you perhaps the manager of the baseball club?"

"H-huh? Yes- well, n-not anym-"

"She will be soon though, Oyaji!" a certain cheery voice inputted.

I turned to it, expectantly meeting Yamamoto. "Ah. Yamamoto."

"Oh, Takeshi. She was looking for you, so go ahead and take care of that, okay? I need to put these fish away."

"Alright, Oyaji!" he chirped.

I bowed nervously. "G-goodbye!"

Yamamoto-san chuckled, and entered on in.

"So!~" Yamamoto said with a grin. "What is it, Manager?"

"Huh? Oh, uh..." I stared at the tickets again, and then looked back up at Yamamoto. "Reborn invited us both to the zoo, so he wanted me to give you his ticket."

I inwardly cheered. _Now it doesn't sound like I'm asking him out! Woohoo!_

And then I stopped midway. _Wait, why do I care?_

He blinked. "To the zoo? The kid did? Hm, I wonder why... Well, probably for Tsuna! Let's go, then!"

He then blinked again, and smiled awkwardly. "Ah, wait, actually, can you wait for me out here first? I should tell Oyaji before I leave."

I nodded. "Sure."

"Sweet! I'll be back in a bit!"

As he jogged inside, I sighed in relief. _Glad I got that taken care of..._

I heard grumbling, and looked around to see Hayato mumbling things and kicking rocks that happened to be in his way.

"Hayato!~" I called out to him.

"Hah?" He looked up extremely annoyed, and spotted me waving at him.

His eyes narrowed, and he ignored me, going on his way and mumbling some more.

I smiled, feeling my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "He's mad again, the damn tsundere…"

I jogged up to him to walk beside him, following his stride towards who-knows-where.

"-justseeingthattodayhasalreadyruinedmydaysowhy'sshegotta-"

Before he left the street leaving Takesushi, I spoke up, "If you're talking about me, you can always tell it to my face, ya know."

He jumped, and he glared at me, flustered almost. "Y-you-! Yukino, what was that for?! How long have you been listening in?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes! It does! Now tell me!"

My mouth twitched into a smirk, and I gained a teasing aura. "And if I don't wanna? What are you gonna do?"

"What am I going to do? I'm going to-" He paused, his face reddening, and he looked away. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Yeah, that's right! You're not gonna-" I blinked. "Wait, you're not gonna do anything? But I was certain-!"

He turned the corner. "Just... _leave me alone Yukino_."

At that I finally snapped. " _Leave you alone_. You want me to _leave you alone?_ _Hayato_ , we literally recently made up from a fight, and now you want me to _leave you alone_?!"

He turned around, fuming. "YES! I want you to stop pestering me! Just because we made up doesn't mean you can get all up in my personal space! Why can't you understand this simple thing? You think I'm like that stupid baseball idiot who insists to hang out with you 24/7?!"

My anger dropped, and I stared. "What does... What does Yamamoto have to do with this?"

His fuming face dissolved, and he clenched his fists. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand."

I frowned. "So _tell_ me, so I _can_ understand. Why won't you communicate with me? Isn't... Isn't lack of communication what caused me to leave on you in the past?"

He glared. " _No_. What caused you to leave was your selfish wish to leave your adoptive family. I have _nothing_ to do with the reason you left."

My eyes widened, and Hayato widened his eyes in horror.

 _Funny._

 _I feel like..._

 _...This has happened before._

My eyes closed, and I sighed, suddenly mentally tired. "I'm not..." I opened my eyes. "I'm not going to do this anymore. There's... There's no way I can start _another_ fight with you. Hayato, I-" My mouth lifted into a hesitant smile. "I just wanted us to be like before, you know?"

"I'm sorry... for bringing up your family. But..." He sighed. "I'm not, and never am going to be the same as before. Sorry, Yukino."

My eyes widened, and as he walked away I spoke up. "What has the mafia done to you?"

He turned around, his eyes with bitterness. "Exactly what it's done to you."

When I walked back to Takesushi, Yamamoto-kun was staring at me worried. "I couldn't help but hear your argument with Gokudera. Are you okay? ...You mentioned your past to the baseball club that one time, so I know enough to figure some things out. Do you need to talk about it?"

I stared up at him, and smiled. "Yamamoto. How can you be so dependable?"

He stared at me in confusion, and I stared. "Can I hug you?"

He blinked at the sudden question. "Hug? W-why?"

"Your hugs are soothing," I admitted.

. . .

My face flushed, and Yamamoto-kun rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I- I didn't mean to, you know, say that but hey...! They... they r-really are and-"

His hug cut me off. "It's okay. I'll do anything to help a friend out."

I hugged him back, and sighed. "Thank you, Yamamoto." Once we pulled away, we started walking towards the train station. "Now, where do I start...?"

* * *

 **Yay.**

 **I finally finished this.**

 **Wow, so much drama all in one chapter.**

 **You know, I should be called the Drama Queen from now on, I swear writing drama comes so easy to me...!**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for my long absence guys.**

 **The fact that I was procrastinating and that I knew I was procrastinating just made me put writing to the side more.**

 **I don't know how, but yesterday was the day I finally decided to act on getting my shit together. And so, I was finally able to write this whole emotional ride chapter.**

 **You know, I'm actually pretty proud of this.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't fit Futa into here, but if I added Futa, then this would've gotten too long, so I decided to postpone it.**

 **Alright, as for the important question I had to mention, it's right here.**

 **.**

 **The time has finally come to decide the pairing of this story, so what do you guys think should be the pairing?**

 **.**

 **Seriously, it could literally be anything, I'm not even going to give you choices.**

 **In this chapter, I made sure to include a few examples of Yama X Yukki, and Dera X Yukki, but really you can ship her with anyone else. You can ship her with any present characters, or any future characters that will be appearing.**

 **Oo, just don't ship her with my baseball club member OCs and Hibari, they're off-limits and strictly going to all have platonic relationships with her. Of course no Ryohei either, because their relationship is strictly platonic.**

 **But besides that, the power is with all of you readers.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please do review your thoughts and opinions.**

 **Oh, and of course what you think the pairing should be.**

 **Anyway, good luck readers!~**

 _ **Your trashy author,**_

 _ **Ally**_


	8. Forgive the Idiots!

**Thank you to Yeoui, To The EXTREME Khr EnmaFan, Animelover0115, Sonata Fuling, FlyWithMeToNeverland09, Fox Princess, DragonClanMaster and Seere Klein for your reviews! I will take your input of your ships into what my final decision for the pairing will be.**

 **Remember, you readers are never too late to input who you'd like for your ship~**

 **I mean, unless it's after I announce the official pairing, but I doubt I will soon.**

 **Anyway, it's been like years, but I hope you enjoy fellow readers~**

* * *

 _ **Forgiveness**_

 **1\. the action or process of stopping the feeling of resentment or anger towards someone who made a flaw, mistake, or offense**

 **2\. the action or process of being forgiven**

* * *

 ** _Thirteen Years Old_**

 ** _January 18, 20XX_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yukino's glares were so intense they could burn right through the snow.

At least, that's how it appeared to her sister, once Yukino discovered that it was snowing outside.

Though the Italian was more fond of Japan than her home country, one thing she absolutely grew to hate about Japan was how the weather got in the winter.

 _Fucking. Cold._

"So you're telling me, that going to _school_ in this weather is _normal_?!" she asked, shivering.

Kyoko offered a smile. "The snow hasn't piled up enough to prove much of a danger to be outside. _Really_ , Yukki-chan," She laughed. "You've lived here long enough, but you always end up asking that question again and again!"

"Well I can't help it!" Yukino sighed. "I hate this."

She smiled brightly. "I know you do, but let's be positive, Yukki-chan! It's snowing! It's so pretty, don't you think?"

"Nope."

Kyoko just laughed at her sister, and the Sasagawa duo continued to walk to school, Yukino complaining and Kyoko countering optimistically.

* * *

{First Person POV}

Covering my mouth to yawn, I continued reading the book Reborn had told me to review, but found myself dozing off.

Reborn put my midnight training sessions on hold(for unknown reasons), so there really was no reason for me to be so sleepy. Yesterday was the first time in awhile since I got a sufficient amount of sleep, yet I was more tired than usual.

Before my face crashed into my book, I was jolted awake from the loud conversations of now-entering Kishimoto-kun and Okumura-kun.

Sighing, I closed my book and stood to leave, only to get the attention of the two jocks.

I frowned. "Do you need something?"

Kishimoto-kun blinked. "E-eh? Oh, no, sorry, um, Sasagawa-san."

My frown only deepened at the sight of Okumura-kun biting his lip and staring at the ground. "Are you sure you don't need anything from me?"

"U-um..." Okumura-kun smiled awkwardly and handed me a can of coffee. "Here, Sasagawa-san. I bought it for myself, but it seems like you need it more than I do."

Staring at the coffee in his hand, I felt glares directed to me from behind me, and figured it must be their fan club. It wasn't like Yamamoto was the only one who was popular, after all.

"I'll take it, but..." I went and rummaged through my bag. "How much was it? I'll pay you back, you _did_ buy it for yourself, after all."

"H-huh? Oh, no no, you don't necessarily have to pay me ba-"

I took out a 100 yen coin, and replaced the can with it. "Well, this should be enough, right? Anyway, I should get going." Opening the can, I took a sip and started walking off. "Thanks."

Stepping into the glare-free hallways, I took another sip of the coffee, suddenly recalling something Yamamoto said.

 _"I'm pretty sure they've already forgiven you._ "

I found myself scoffing in disbelief.

How could they forgive someone who avoids contact with them every single day?

Heck... Do they even _need_ me anymore?

Reborn said Yamamoto took over my position, so why would they take back someone who abandoned them when they needed help?

Was I... even much of a help to them in the first place?

" _HEY!_ Are you deaf?! I said move!"

I frowned. "What?"

A girl and her posse were glowering down at me, and I realized they were the Gokudera Hayato fan club.

 _So much for the "glare-free hallways."_

Feeling annoyed, I sighed in exasperation. "What's the big deal? You can just move around me, can't you?"

The girl frowned. "What?"

Another girl rolled her eyes. "Why can't _you_ move? Think you're so cocky, it's not that hard to move out of the way, deaf girl!"

 _"Then it shouldn't be that hard for_ you _to move, right_?"

The fan club jumped, and they all instantly changed personalities. "G-Gokudera-kun...!"

He glared at them. "People who think they're all that disgust me. What right do you think you have to order people around, you ugly bitches?"

They didn't falter, and only protested. "But she broke the rule! Therefore she deserves to be socially isolated and has no status!"

Hayato's scowl deepened, and his glare turned murderous. "What the fuck are you-"

"Hayato."

He blinked, and then stared at me with his permanent scowl. "What, Yukino?"

I couldn't hold back the wide grin on my face. "Did you just stick up for me?~ Despite what happened in our last encounter, you're still so loyal, huh? ...Kinda like a dog."

"What kind of lunatic thinks of that when they're being bullied?!" Hayato deadpanned. "Wait... did you just call me a dog?! OI!"

Staring directly at the fan club, I blinked. "I was being bullied?"

The group of girls were so mad that their faces were _as red as tomatoes_. I couldn't stop my burst of laughter. Sending another smile, I tilted my head at them. "Welp, at least you tried your best."

They all stomped off in annoyance, and I flipped my hair with my middle finger directed at their receding figures.

Hayato pretended not to see what I did.

After staring at Hayato for a long period of time, he frowned at me. "What do you want?"

"Y'know Hayato, you're such a hypocrite. Telling me to leave you alone when you can't even do the same to me."

Blinking, he flushed in realization and protested immediately. "T-that's because you're an idiot and got in that situation and you looked like-"

"There's no way you didn't know I'd be able to handle myself in a situation like that. C'mon, I've been through worse, being called a bitch at age three."

"H-hey, I _apologized_ for that-!"

I laughed, and smiled. "See? _This_ is what I was talking about, Hayato. Whatever the mafia did to you and me, it did nothing in stopping us to converse like before. That's all I was asking for, and yet you went all tsundere on me and brought back my dark dark past..."

"Oh come on, I apologized for that too-"

"And so! I will officially offer you this can of coffee as proof of our reconciliation! Will you accept?"

He stared at me like I was insane, which I probably was, and just sighed, taking the can. "You're an idiot."

Smiling, I stared as he took a sip of the coffee and blinked. "Wait, why is this half-empty?"

"Obviously because I drank from it first."

Spitting out the coffee he drank at that moment, his deep red face was directed towards me and he glared. "What the fuck Yukino?! That means I just...!"

"It's not that big of a deal, chill down Hayato."

"How could I when you and I just...!"

"I was suspecting it when she asked me first, but it really is true, huh?" a new voice spoke up.

"How could it not be when we just saw with our own eyes! She just smiled and laughed while talking with him!"

Blinking, I turned to the new voices and spotted my two classmates, Kishimoto-kun and Okumura-kun once more, with disbelief on their faces.

"What the hell, Manager?! Why do you treat the transfer student so familiarly and treat us so coldly?!"

"This is unfair treatment, you know!"

Confused at the two, I remembered once more what Yamamoto had told me, and realization dawned on me.

"...You two really are idiots."

"W-what?!" the two protested.

"Hayato's my childhood friend from Italy, so it's not very strange for me to be familiar with him, no? My so-called "cold" treatment is because I was your manager who strictly wanted you to improve and didn't really care for a friendship. Since I'm no longer a manager, I may as well just treat you like a classmate."

"B-but-!"

"But you guys considered me your friend. Despite what I did, you still wanted me to return to the club, and refused to treat me like a stranger. Therefore, you two are idiots."

Kishimoto-kun rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You say 'despite what I did,' but it's not like you did anything terrible, Manager. We shouldn't be mad at you for leaving, it's your life and we have no say in it."

"But we _really_ wanted you to return, so we thought maybe you'd come back once you realize what you're missing out on," Okumura-kun chimed in. "Though, your cold personality _does_ scare us. Yet, here you are, cold personality destructed!"

"I wouldn't consider you an idiot if you knew how to use your words properly..." I murmured. "Anyway, if you want, I can treat you like Hayato. This idiot is a huge tsundere, though, so he might get jealous, right, Haya...to?" Turning to the spot where he once was, I found that he was gone. Frowning, I turned back to the idiots. "When did he leave?"

"As soon as we started talking to you."

Groaning, I dropped to a crouch. Looking around for any signs of him, all I found were other students conversing with each other and an empty coffee can resting on a windowsill.

* * *

 _ **January 24, 20XX**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Probably because my cold personality was something I had built up from the beginning of the school year, my newfound cheery behavior weirded out a majority of my classmates, including Okumura and Kishimoto.

Naturally, I reverted back to my cold state, relieving not only just my classmates, but myself as well.

During the short time period of my personality change, I felt like I was forcing myself to keep on the act, while with Hayato it all just came out naturally.

...Maybe it was because Hayato never wanted me to treat him that way...?

 _Not that I would stop, though._

Despite everything they complained about, the baseball-crazy classmates of mine stopped treating me like a stranger and started calling me Manager again, which I still wasn't and probably should've been by now.

"Oh c'mon, Manager, we need you back! Without you, we're fucked!"

"Language," commented Kishimoto.

"Oh whatever!" he waved his friend off. "Anyway, you don't know _how_ shitty Nanase-senpai felt after what he said to you that day, Manager! We all know he really didn't mean it, so come on, come ba-!"

" _Hah... and here I was, wondering where our cute little kouhais were, skipping practice and all, but here they were, lazing around and talking to their friend!_ "

" _Jiri_ _, c'mon, they were probably just trying to recruit people! Surely they wouldn't_ possibly _skip without a reason, right?_ "

"Ah, _you're right_ _Ryouta, how could I_ possibly _doubt our cute underclassmen, after all!_ "

Kishimoto smiled nervously at the third years. "S-senpai..."

Okumura laughed awkwardly. "Y-you see, uh..."

The two just stared at my classmates in annoyance, waiting.

"W-we um... forgot?"

"You _what_ -?!"

"-I apologize for interrupting in advance, but..." Frowning, I looked up at the familiar upperclassman. "Do you allow girls to be recruited into our team now, senpais? I mean, I understand you were being sarcastic, but you guys didn't actually think I was a guy, did you?"

Their eyes widened at my familiar face, they jabbed their finger at my direction. " _M-m-m-m-manager?!_ "

I blinked. "Ah. So you did mistake me for a guy."

Nanase-senpai only stuttered at the sight of me, and pointed to the top of my head. "Y-y-y-y-y-your h-hair...!"

A bit annoyed now, I scoffed and turned to Kishimoto and Okumura. "Any thought I had of returning just dissipated. How could I return to a club that can't even recognize a former manager because she had a haircut?"

"Um, Manager, t-to be fair..." Kishimoto smiled awkwardly. "I didn't recognize you either."

"...Same here."

"...Which proves my point." Whether it was from disbelief or annoyance, I stood and left the classroom without a word.

I really needed a certain _Rain_ to rant to at the moment.

* * *

"Do I look like a guy to you?"

After blinking multiple times, the baseball idiot just stared at me. "Is this a trick question?"

I stared at Yamamoto in confusion. "What?"

He laughed, and just hung his arm over my shoulder. "Sorry, it's just... I didn't expect you to worry about this kind of stuff, Manager."

Brushing off his arm, I frowned at him. "Just answer my question."

"Alright, alright." Ruffling my hair, he grinned at me. "Don't worry so much about that! You look cute!"

Shocked, I blinked multiple times and looked at Yamamoto. "...What?"

He tilted his head. "Did I say that aloud?" Shrugging, his boyish grin grew. "It's true, though, haha. I like your hair like this, Manager!"

"...You... really are on a different level of idiocy, huh?"

He blinked this time. "Eh?"

 _Only he would say something like that without getting embarrassed..._

Sighing, I fixed my hair, and felt Yamamoto's arm hang around my shoulder again.

"I don't get what you mean, but anyway, let's go! The baseball club awaits!"

"Baseball club? Why are we going there? Aren't we gonna go hang with Sawada and Co.?"

He frowned. "Manager, you said you wanted to join again. You can't keep putting it off to the side, we really need you back. We're at risk of losing this season."

"Why? They have you, the super ace. How could you possibly lose? I wasn't that much of a big help you know." Sighing, I flicked his forehead.

"Ow," he rubbed his now red forehead.

"Anyway, you guys got a new manager awhile ago. It wouldn't do to have two managers, so I'm probably just not going to join."

Still rubbing his forehead, he grinned at me. "Why not? The more the better, as they say!"

"It's 'the more the merrier,' stupid."

"Ah, right, that!" Yamamoto then smiled at me, almost endearingly. _Almost_. "See, Manager? I can't even imagine how I'd survive without you."

His statement made me do a double take and I ended up choking on my own saliva, throwing into a fit of coughing.

"E-eh Manager? Are you okay..?"

" _Fine_ ," I immediately interceded.

 _He really is an oblivious idiot._

 _If it wasn't Yamamoto saying that, I probably would've thought that a love confession._

"A-anyway, t-that's not gonna make me change my mind. I'm sure the new manager will be fine on her own. If you're not going to Sawada, I'll just go on my own." Quickly trying to escape, I was soon lifted into the air and with a squeak I realized what was going on.

The idiot was carrying me, bridal style.

Unable to stop the heat on my cheeks, I protested. " _Y-Yamamoto!_ What the actual...?!"

Unfazed, he only sent a cheeky grin. "We have to make a grand entrance for the Queen of Baseball, am I right, Yuki-sama?~"

Muttering multiple Italian curses at once, I shut my eyes tight and covered my face. "...You... are the biggest idiot of them all."

"Haha, thanks! ...Wait, you're not going to throw anything at me, Manager? I used your name!"

 _Is that what you're most concerned about right now..?!_

* * *

 _ **February 14, 20XX**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

"Say, Yukki-chan..." started Kyoko. She shifted a little and then smiled awkwardly. "Are you giving chocolate to someone today?"

I blinked, and stared at her, confused. "What?"

She averted her eyes, putting a stray hair around her ear. "Sorry, Yukki-chan, I'm just... curious."

"C'mon Kyoko, it's me we're talking about. When have I ever given someone chocolate?"

"I... I know, but..." She pursed her lips, and then stared up at me. "Don't you have a crush on Yamamoto-kun?"

Blinking multiple times, I frowned. "... _What_?"

She blinked back. "E-eh? Was I wrong? I just figured, because I saw Yamamoto-kun carrying you to the baseball club, and-"

" _Stop stop stop right there_!" Panicking, I held onto her shoulders. "Y-you knew it was me?!"

Kyoko frowned, hurt evident in her eyes. "If I can't recognize you without your face, what kind of sister would I be?"

I panicked even more. "N-no, Kyoko, that's not what I meant, it's just...!" I made a strangled noise, and crouched, burying my face in my knees. "Fucking Yamamoto Takeshi...!"

At this point, my sister was at the peak of her confusion. "So you _do_ like Yamamoto-kun?"

" _No! No no no no no, I don't, it's just_..." Sighing, I rose to my full height again and smiled awkwardly. "He's super oblivious of the actions he takes, and a normal person would react the way I do. That's it. Yamamoto is just... a friend."

Pouting, Kyoko huffed. "Are you sure about that? I'm usually right about these things, Yukki-chan."

I couldn't help but whine. "W-why are you so bothered about it? Do you _want_ me to like him?!"

She blinked, and she smiled awkwardly. "Is it bad of me to ship you guys?"

"You _what_?!" Exasperated, I turned to her. "Don't you like Yamamoto? If you didn't you wouldn't have had this much trouble asking me the question in the first place, am I right?"

"Eh? O-oh, no, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up, that's all."

"Is that so..." Suspicious of her, I narrowed my eyes at her. "If you don't like Yamamoto... then who is that chocolate for?"

Surprised, she jumped, and she looked around for the addressed chocolate before hiding it. "I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"C'mon Kyoko, you can't hide this from me, I'm your sister. Who is that for?"

Squirming, she averted her eyes before flushing. "It's... for..."

* * *

"...you."

"Eh? You're giving this to me?"

"Yep. You see..."

The rest of the conversation was drowned out from Hayato's ears.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the sight before his eyes: Yukino was giving that baseball idiot her chocolate for Valentine's Day.

And _that_ was a sight he definitely did not want to see today.

He wasn't sure if it was because of his horrible luck, but lately everywhere he went he's been seeing the frivolous acts of the couple, and he absolutely hated it.

 _Using the word couple to describe the two made him hate it even more._

If the two oblivious idiots weren't already, they should hurry up and get together, in Hayato's opinion.

At least once they were together they would stop the PDA and spare his sight.

 _...Yet at the same time, that would anger him as well._

Contradicting thoughts like these have been appearing in Hayato's mind.

Despite how much he hated to admit it, he realized he was stuck in a one-sided unrequited love with... _her._

And with the low amount of patience he had, he wanted to tell her.

And yet, he didn't.

Most of it was due to fear of him lashing out again, most of it was from fear of rejection.

 _...It wasn't as if he was new to that in the thirteen years of his life._

Laughter interrupted his thoughts, and once again he saw that the two still hadn't left.

The baseball idiot had given his chocolate to her, and she had slapped him and called him an idiot.

That was the last straw, and Hayato quickly found anger breaking his fear and did what he did best.

 _Lash out._

* * *

 _ **February 18, 20XX**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Just get together already, will you?! Seeing you two everyday makes me sick!"_

 _"I had to deal with so much shit today, I didn't need this either!"_

 _"Stop trying to protest! You... have no reason to, Yukino."_

Opening my eyes to the blinding sunlight, I tried to process the dreams I had, and felt myself laugh bitterly.

"Ah, right. Hayato was being a tsundere again."

Staring at the ceiling, I tried to recall the events from days before.

Kyoko had told me her chocolate was for Sawada, and had chickened out in her chance to give it to him. Despite my previous disapproval at the thought of the two together, I realized that I couldn't really stop the two. Determined to make it up to Sawada, I had tried to find him to give it to him in her stead, but could not find him. After spotting Yamamoto, I had planned to give it to him instead, since he was always with Sawada anyway, but then Hayato misinterpreted my actions, and...

He confessed to me.

 _Tsundere-style, though,_ my brain helpfully added.

If the purpose of his confession was for him to be stuck in my thoughts 24/7, well, it worked.

Thanks to Yamamoto, I was officially part of the baseball club again, but because of the incident, I haven't been able to focus.

...It didn't help that he started ignoring me again.

Hearing the familiar ping for a message, I scurried over to where my phone was, hoping it was Hayato.

...It wasn't.

 **To: _Nemui-Yukki_**

 **Fr: _currently absent tutor_**

 **Subject: _D_ _isappointed it wasn't Gokudera?_**

 ** _click for attachment_**

Sighing, I stared at my phone with narrowed eyes.

 **To: _currently absent tutor_**

 **Fr: _Nemui-Yukki_**

 **Subject: _shut up_**

 ** _what do you want so early in the morning_**

He didn't respond, so I assumed he just wanted me to click the damn attachment.

Clicking it, I proceeded to start getting ready, leaving my cellphone at my desk.

My phone was pretty crappy, so it took awhile for pictures to load.

After returning from my morning routine, I saw that the picture was ready to open, and opened it.

If it wasn't for the tight grip on my phone, I probably would've dropped it in shock.

With no word to my siblings, I bolted out the door towards the Sawada residence.

* * *

"Y-Yukki-san?! W-what are you doing here...?"

" _Futa_."

Sawada blinked. "I'm sorry...?"

With panicked eyes, I stared at him. "Futa's here, isn't he?!"

He frowned. "Well, yeah, but why are you searching for him...?"

"Tsuna-nii? I heard my name being called... Ah! Is she another friend of yours, Tsuna-nii?"

My eyes widened. "...Futa."

"A-ah, Futa! She's well... uh, I guess shes's...?"

There, on the stairs, was my little brother, Futa de la Stella.

However, he showed no signs of recognizing me, and frowned. "Do you know me, Nee-chan?"

Wincing at the name, I bit my lip, trying to push back the hurt.

 _Of course he wouldn't remember me... after all, he was three and I left him there..._

Frowning, Futa tilted his head. "Huh? My ranking abilities won't work on you, Onee-chan. Why is that? Who are you?"

"Juudaime~ I've arrived to your house agai-" He froze. "Y-Yukino."

Turning around, I watched Hayato pale as he looked at me and Futa.

Forcing a smile, I looked at Futa and waved awkwardly. "Hi, Futa-kun. I'm Sasagawa Yukino, but feel free to call me Yukki."

He beamed. "Ah, I see! Nice to meet you, Yukki-nee! Are you one of Tsuna-nii's subordinates?"

"That's right." Looking up at Sawada, I smiled bitterly. "Take good care of Futa-kun, okay, Sawada?"

The poor brunette just stared at the whole interaction, extremely confused. "E-eh? Y-yeah..."

"You little..." Hayato glared at Futa with clenched fists. "How could you not remember your own older sister?! Do you _know_ what she had to go through-"

"Hayato _,_ stop, it's alright-"

"Like _hell_ it's alright! This little bastard doesn't deserve to be called your brother, why can't you understand...!"

" _I_ _said it's alright!"_ I bit my lip, and tugged his sleeve. "Drop it."

Hayato gritted his teeth.

"U-um... Yukki-san? Is what Gokudera-kun said... true?"

Blinking, I looked up at Sawada's confused expression, and I smiled awkwardly. "Y-yeah. Sorry for the ruckus. I'll leave, Sawada."

Making myself look up at Futa, I forced another smile. "Don't mind what Hayato said, Futa-kun. Listen to Sawada well, okay?"

"O-okay..."

Walking past the gate, I spotted Reborn on one of the walls surrounding Sawada's home.

His fedora was tilted, and it shadowed his eyes. "Nemui-Yukki. Why can't Futa rank your abilities?"

I smiled. "Maybe because my existence was erased from his life? My stepmother probably went through some extremes to convince him that I didn't exist."

"I see."

"Thank you for telling me, Reborn. About Futa being here, I mean."

"That's nothing to thank for, Yukino de la Stella."

I laughed bitterly. "How many times do I have to tell you? I abandoned that name a long time ago! Jeez Reborn, you never listen!"

Walking towards the nearest park, I sat down at a swing and let myself cry.

"You really are stupid."

Quickly wiping away my tears, I smiled. "Thanks Hayato."

"What kind of idiot thanks someone for insulting them?"

I offered a laugh. "This idiot."

Being the prideful bastard he was, Hayato decided to lean on the poles by the swings. "You can cry, you know. Being weak means you've been strong for too long."

Blinking at the familiar phrase, I couldn't help but tease. "Man, Hayato, are you a stalker? Using Yamamoto's line to comfort me..."

"W-what?! What are you talking about, that baseball idiot used this line...?!"

"Thanks."

He blinked. "Huh?"

Staring up at the blue sky, I smiled to myself. "It's the thought that counts, right? Thanks for trying to comfort me."

"...Whatever."

I turned my gaze towards the silver haired bomber, and smiled. "Say, Hayato."

"What?"

"Can I hug you?"

* * *

 **I finally decided to update this story, after like, what a year?**

 **I want to apologize sincerely for my missing state, it's just... sure school was a reason, but most of it was because I procrastinated a lot and I really had no good ideas whatsoever.**

 **If I could, I would apologize 100000000000 times, so, I'm really really sorry.**

 **See, I would promise another chapter soon, but honestly, I have no clue if I can keep that promise.**

 **After this period, I'm kind of scared of my procrastination tendencies.**

 **Man, I really need to get rid of the habit.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I still haven't decided which ship, but you can tell I'm definitely focusing on both their relationships.**

 **I know I know, Gokudera and Yukino are on a rocky relationship, but I couldn't seem to avoid it. I mean... Gokudera has a pretty tsundere personality and I found myself interpreting their relationship this way, I guess, lol idk.**

 **About Futa.**

 **I'm so sososososososososoososo sorry.**

 **I couldn't help but find that he probably wouldn't even remember her, so I proceeded to write their reunion this way...?**

 **Though it was pretty rushed, in my opinion. Sorry about that... but uh...**

 **I almost made Yukino give up herself to Mukuro early on, but at least I didn't do that, right?**

 **Haha... ha... sorry.**

 **I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys, I mean, it wasn't extra long, but its longer than usual...?**

 **Idek at this point.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys forgive me like Yukino did Hayato, but uh... I doubt it.**

 **I won't be surprised if you guys don't.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter again, and uh...**

 **til next time? (whenever that is i have no clue but aye I updated!)**

 **Thank you for yall who reviewed, favorited, and followed or even just read, bc that makes me ultra happy!**

 **Time to meet Mukuro-chan in next chapter~ Finally, action part is coming!**

 **Signing off, this is trash author Ally!**

 **ciao ciao**


End file.
